


Golden Pearl

by TinyStarShadow



Series: Afterall [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyStarShadow/pseuds/TinyStarShadow
Summary: Kōga never seemed to get his happy ending in the manga. Finding a girl he wonders if she is the one meant for him. This their journey.Set in the same after as my "Leap of Faith"





	1. Found

golden pearl

Chapter 1: found

Black smoke hung in the sky above what was once a village below. It was nothing to him other than a signal to where he could potentially find interesting things to take back to his den.

Faster than the wind, he ran with black hair whipping behind him. Disappointment soon setting in when it seemed there was nothing left but ashes. Slowing down to walk along what was once a main road through the small farming village, snow fell in fat flakes trying to hide any damage done.

A small shimmer in the distance lead him further inward, shiny things caught his eye the most. Coming upon not at all what he expected.

The woman sat upon her heels, staring forward, unblinking. Opalescent hair moving slightly in the breeze glimmering, changing its color with every new bit of light that reached it. Her pale skin looked near a pearl if it had been made of flesh.

"Hey, are ya alright?" She didn't acknowledge him, not even a flick of her vibrant purple eyes towards his icy blue ones. "Did ya live here?"

Squatting down in front of her, trying to make her look at him. Slowly she blinked, still she appeared lost in herself. Hand clutching something tightly, the other left open with her palm up. As if she was asking someone to take it, to save her from this hell.

As slowly as he had ever moved his entire life, he took her hand in his. Blinking again at his touch, finally her eyes met his. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe."

Barely she took a breath before he picked her up and began to run again. Into the mountains, it seemed to her like mere minutes before he was placing her back on her feet again at the mouth of a cave. Knowing it must have been much longer.

"Kōga, what did you bring back?" Ginta smashed into the back of Hakkaku who stopped in front of him after seeing a woman.

"Who's that?" Kōga only shrugged his shoulders, trying not to startle the clearly distraught woman before him. 

Taking her hand in his again leading her inside the cave passing the humanoid wolves as well as the furry ones. Everyone was oddly silent, his wolves were normally very vocal. Bringing her to his cove, he pulled back the fur covering that made a somewhat door. 

Letting go, her fingertips lingered, almost as if she didn't want his hand to leave hers, it was most likely numbness setting in them from how cold they felt. Lighting a fire to warm her motioning toward the bedding of furs and soft blankets. "I won't hurt ya, you're freezing and need to warm up."

Doing as she was told, burying herself underneath the many layers as she kept her eyes trained to his movements. Sitting down across the room, he watched as she fought sleep. "It's okay. You're safe here."

Her eyes closed reluctantly, breathing became deeper as she slipped into a deep sleep before him. Not able to stop staring at her, easily the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. 

Studying her gentle feminine features, dark eyelashes, small nose. Lips full with a rosy hue, chapped from being out in the weather too long without care. Imagining with her warm enough, having a pink hint on her cheeks, in her skin instead of the light blue coloring.

She moved to lay on her back, hair falling behind her ear. A hanyō, no wonder he had never seen anyone like her before. Finlike shape on the shell decorated in pinks, greens and blues all with the same sheen her skin had. Bringing more questions about her to his mind, who was she?

....

Smell of food brining her out of a deep sleep, opening her eyes seeing a wooden bowl in front of her. Filled with a variety of items for her to try, either he was being very kind or already knew she was what she was and trying to guess what she ate.

"I wasn't trying to wake ya." Sitting with his legs crossed in front of her, wearing that fur and nothing else. 

Sighing as she sat up to no longer have to look at his not so private parts any longer than she had to. Modesty aside, or lack there of, he did seem very kind to her. Taking some of the dried deer meat first, leaving the raw meat and burnt meat very much alone.

"I'm Kōga. Leader of the wolf tribe. What's your name?" Almost wanting to hear her voice as much as he wanted to touch her silky hand once more.

"Ryū." Raspy strained voice, having trouble speaking from having inhaled the fire. 

She must have been named by humans, honestly naming her that was equal to a yōkai naming their hanyō child human. It was even masculine especially for such a delicate looking woman, it seemed cruel. 

"Was that your home?" Done answering questions, she looked away from those curious eyes of his. Choosing to stare down at the food instead. Overly cooked rice, alright looking fish, seaweed as if it was freshly plucked from the ocean.

"I won't force ya to talk about it. We can talk about other things." Watching her pick through the foods, making sure to see what she ate and didn't for next time. Noticing she still clutched to the small item in her palm.

"Why did you bring me here?" It was a struggle to breathe, speaking was a chore. Men were not to be trusted, though she had not met any yōkai ones. It shouldn't make much of a difference.

"Looked like ya needed me to." Most likely a lie to try to seduce her. Why? She didn't know being as deformed as she was. Papa always said 'men are worse than snakes when it comes to women.'

"I won't stay." His chest tensed, she had barely said anything to him but he knew he didn't want her to leave.

"Don't have to. Don't have to go either." Distrust was still set in her eyes, making him believe she would leave after she finished eating.

"Is there somewhere I can bathe?" The scent of death lingered on her, smoke buried in her hair, ashes from everything lost dusted her skin, blood and flesh deep under her claws.

"I can show ya. We have a hot spring right outside." Ryū wondered how strong he was, could she over take him? Certainly he ran faster than she could. If the scent wasn't so deafening to her senses, she wouldn't bathe at all. Mizu did sound really good to her though.

Remaining silent as she finished eating, grateful to have eaten at all. Her silence unnerved him, making her pleased it did. Standing after she finished, Kōga offered her his hand. Refusing it seemed to hurt him in some way, even though he played it off with a shrug. Making her almost wish she hadn't, knowing better than to give in to such whims.

Noticing the looks, inaudible whispers and wide birth given as they walked through the main cavern towards the outside of the cave. He grabbed a small basket before they exited nodding to the two odd ones she had seen before. 

It wasn't far in the least bit, snow crunching beneath her bare feet, making her wonder why she hadn't noticed it before. Certainly she couldn't smell anything pass just herself, though her eyes worked just fine. It seemed a luxury she was never meant to experience, almost making her want to smile. 

"I'll send one of the women in a little while to get ya. Just call out of ya need anything." Placing the basket next to her feet, leaving her to wonder why he wasn't going to stay. Was he different than the men her papa had told her about? 'A man will always try to peep at a bathing woman.'

Taking off her peasant farming attire, not sure why she even bothered folding it before placing it on the large boulder next to her. Looking inside the basket for bathing soaps, finding lavender bath oils more expensive than she should touch. Opening one to find it had mixed in camomile with the lavender, it was soothing, something she needed.

Soft cream colored towel underneath and below it all a set of silk kimonos and obi. The inner a light pink, outer darker with spring flowers flourishing all over it, the obi a forest green. It was something she should never wear, it was too much. 

All of it was too much. Taking the oils and sinking into the hot spring, sitting at the bottom trying to drown out all of her thoughts. Even if she would never drown herself. 

Closing her eyes, meditating as she breathed in the warm water, it soothed her soul as much as it could. Healing her burned lungs as well as her burned feet and hands. Taking pain away she wasn't sure she wanted gone. Feeling of being jerked upward with a strong arm around her ribs.

Bursting out into the air again, staring at him with her mouth drawn tight. "What the holy hell?" 

Her voice was lighter, melodic to his ears. Caught off guard by her sound, he didn't hear her question. Brought out of whatever trance she put him in from her fist meeting his jaw. "What gives? I just saved your life!" 

"Are you a moron or something?" Pushing him further away from her naked body, crossing her arms over her chest more out of anger than to cover herself.

"Enchu came to check on ya and said ya weren't here. So I came to see what was going on and found ya drowning at the bottom, I saved ya." What was his fixation on trying to save her? He didn't know her, baffling her at why he would care.

"Mizu Ryū." Pinching the bridge of her nose as she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "I was healing." 

Unsure why she gave away anything about herself to him. Maybe it was the remorse from hitting the man who had been so kind to her, so far. She be damned if she was going to actually apologize to him for it.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Sorry." He was extremely confusing to her, maybe this Kōga was trying to lure her into a false sense of safety being kind to her... but what if he wasn't?

Watching as he leapt out of the hot spring in his now fully drenched furs. Even his fluffy tail looked sad and defeated as soaked as he was. "I don't want the clothing. It's too much and I don't care to be indebted to you more than I already am."

"It's a gift. You're not indebted to me at all, ya got nothing else to wear anyway." Near panic hit her as he reached down and picked up her own attire. He wouldn't dare.

"Strangers do not give gifts and I have what I was wearing. Besides I'm not some princess to be wearing silks." Fuck. She must be more damaged than thought if she was blurting out things to him she didn't want to. 

"Then, Ryū, I will make ya part of the wolf tribe and it won't be a problem. I can even make ya a princess if I want to." Her eyes narrowed at him, as he turned and ran off into the forest. Returning not much later with nothing in his hands, she was pretty sure she didn't like him very much. Even more so that he ran so fast he was nearly dry already. "Oh look, you're clothing disappeared. Guess ya have to wear it now."

"I'm not a wolf. Will never be a princess and I want my own clothing back." Kōga stood with finger to his chin as if he was supposed to be in deep thought, tapping his foot.

"Don't have to be a wolf to be in my tribe, I add whoever I want. So you're in my tribe now and I say wear the kimono." Now he was demanding of her, hell no. 

Leaping out to stand toe to toe with him, so angry she forgot all about actually wearing anything at all in the moment. Poking his armored chest with her finger as she looked up to the taller man, coming up to only his chin.

"Look here, wolf. I will be commanded by nobody. I do what I want, wear what I want and go where I want." Why was he turning red like that? It was kinda cute, no it wasn't cute, she was angry at him.

Bending down, keeping his eyes on hers and nothing else as he felt for the towel or anything to cover... those. Grabbing it, he wrapped it around her making her blush as bad as he was.

"Just wear it. Ginta took pride in matching the colors for ya. The one with the bright and dark silver hair. He's even making up a cove just for ya right now, so ya don't have to sleep in my room." Ginta was one of the two goofballs from earlier. They seemed harmless enough, easy to take on if needed. "Come on, I'll show ya."

"I'm not finished healing yet." So caught up in arguing over clothing, of all things, he hadn't even thought to ask if she was finished or not.

He began to walk back the way he left the first time, he stopped with his back still to her. "I won't give ya those clothes back. It won't do any good to smell that again." 

Leaving her alone to go back into her own thoughts, mostly remembering how she came to be here at all. She dove down deep into the water to continue to meditate and heal herself, taking her time, wishing she could stop time altogether.

....

Returning with her hair wrapped in the towel, wearing the stupid fancy kimono and carrying the basket, she was met by a female with long brown hair.

"I didn't know what you were. I'm sorry. I know I wouldn't want a strange man diving in to save me from my bath." Her lips twisted in though as a lopsided smile appeared. "Then again, if he was as handsome as Kōga is, maybe I would." 

"It's alright. No harm done other than what I did to his jaw. He'll live though." The girl giggled, she didn't seem very old. Still in her equivalent of human teenage years, Ryū didn't miss those in the least bit.

"Here I'll show you to your, um room? Is that what you call it?" Only having been around humans, it wasn't ever a thought of the differences between the two she was mixed from.

"Room, yeah. What do you call it?" More out of curiosity than anything, it was one thing she could never shake of her faults.

"This is our Den as a whole. Some call it their cove and others nest. Just depends on the wolf, really. Though nest makes me think of birds and I'm not a bird. A bird sounds really yummy right now." A little bit of a feather brain herself it seemed, she did like her so far. Women were more trustworthy and more easily overpowered.

"Cove sounds nice." Realizing she needed more sleep when suddenly they appeared at her new 'cove'. For how long though? Most likely a few days as she healed and slept enough to be alert. Determined not to be dependent on the wolves.

"I'll leave you here. The evening meal will be once the sun sets." Still holding the basket, she wasn't sure what to do with it. Pulling back the large bear fur that still held the face of the creature who grew it. 

It was cozy, a wonderful bedding of white furs with a light pink woven blanket at the foot. A small fireplace carved into the wall, large fur rug covering most of the rock floor and a small wooden table on top of it in front of the crackling fire. Setting the basket down, looking over at the chest of drawers and low vanity, it was all beautiful, too beautiful.

Picking up the brush from the vanity, sitting on the pillow in front of it. Staring at herself, wondering who she even was anymore as she brushed her damp hair. It looked more white than anything while damp, somewhat she looked more normal, more human. Only ever having one night she did fully.

Bright violet eyes staring at her, the ones she imagined over and over being dark brown like her papa's. Opening her mouth to see the small fangs, making it known she could give a deadly bite.

Replacing the brush, looking over her claws. Two were broken down the the quick, how many times had she torn her clothing, scratched someone playing because of them? 

Opening her left hand, revealing a large gold pearl. It sealed her demon side away, not enough to change the way she looked, no matter how much she wanted it to. Once she hit puberty, it randomly appeared in a wooden box in the room she shared with her sisters. Conveniently a few days after her first change which only killed a few cattle.

'To protect others against yourself. Wear it always.' Was the only thing written on the note other than her name. The leather broken the night her village went into flames she held onto it tightly so she wouldn't change and lose control again.

"Uh, miss Ryū? Can I come in?" The silver haired one was peeking into her room, timid as if he would insult her.

"Yes." Turning toward him, as she stayed where she was. 

"Do ya like it? Your cove I mean." Hers. So easily given and more than she would have even thought to ask for. They had to want something from her, needing to find out what it was. 

"It's too much generosity to be mine. I won't be staying long." Sitting across from her with his legs crossed,holding his ankles, he was adorable the way he tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Why not? Kōga said you're pack now. Pack stays together, miss Ryū." Her brow creased as she tried to sort out her feelings, unsure if she felt confused or angry. Maybe a little of both at the presumptions of this Kōga fella.

"I can't offer anything to your pack. I don't understand any of this, none of you even know me. It took a long time for the village to accept me but all of you..." Accept wasn't even the right word to use, tolerate was more how they treated her.

"We don't expect anything. Where are ya gonna go if ya leave?" Letting out a half hearted laugh, probably the mountains to live in solitude. Instead of living in the mountains with a pack of wolves, it sounded stupid.

"I don't know, only thing I do know is I don't want to be indebted to anyone." Tensing as he put his hand over hers, even if it was a simple gesture of comfort.

"At least stay through the winter. That way you'll have a better chance of finding where ya belong. It may even be here with us." Such a seemingly simple man at first, it was more likely he was just timid instead.

"If I do, what can I do around here to help out?" Relieved when he removed his hand and sat back again. 

"Well, I'm sure there are lots of things. We take turns sweeping and such every day. I can put ya in the bucket for it." Seeing her trying to figure out what that meant, "we have pieces of wood with our names burned on them. We draw a name and it's kept out until the bucket is emptied for different chores."

"I'd like that. You're Ginta, right?" Smiling back at her, she returned with a small one. "The room is lovely and so are these clothes. I wanted to say thank you."

"No thanks necessary. I'll leave ya to get settled. Gotta go make the evening meal." Ginta stood and she quickly followed suit.

"I'll help." It wasn't a request, more of a statement. Simply shrugging as she followed behind him out to the nook where they kept all the foods. 

It was deeper in the cave, it felt rather cold, making it the perfect place for it. Skinned animals dangled from their legs, baskets of different food items sat on shelves on the other side. 

"What do full yōkai eat?" He handed her a large bowl as he began to cut away pieces from the boar with his bare claws.

"Mostly meat, raw. We don't cook our food like humans do but eat much of the same things." Licking his claws clean after he finished filling the bowl. Maybe she could teach them a little bit about hygiene. "Do ya need yours cooked?"

"I'm not even sure. I do tend to like it more on the rare side when I eat meat. Can't hurt to try it." It did smell delicious as it was, even more so once he added some herbs on top of it all. 

"Anything else we should add?" Ryū looked over the different things they had, finding some mandarine oranges and nodding over towards them.

"Interesting, let's try it." Mixing them in with the meat after peeling several of them. "I bet Hakkaku has everything set up by now." 

Following him with the largest bowl ever created, wondering just how many they were feeding. Caught up more with trying to help him, than worrying about being far inside a cave alone with a strange man. 

Everyone was already seated, about twenty humanoid wolves, five children and ten regular ones. All in a circle around a fire with small bowls waiting for them to arrive, clamoring amongst themselves. 

Ginta took the food from her handing it to Kōga before sitting next to the other wolf male wolf she saw earlier. Leaving an awfully suspicious space that seemed the only one available on the other side of Kōga. Feeling a bit as if it was a set up, she sat next to him anyway.

He filled her bowl before his own, so quickly before she even could comprehend what he was doing. Passing the food over, digging in immediately. She refused to touch hers until everyone had already gotten their share. 

"Are ya sure hanyō can handle raw meat?" Eating some of the oranges with the meat itself "hey that's pretty good, Ginta." 

"It wasn't my idea." Why wouldn't everyone stop staring at her? Keeping her eyes down as she tried her first piece of raw meat, it was amazing. She should have done this sooner.

"Ya got some good instincts for food." Seeing her trying not to look up at everyone else obviously talking about their new pack member. "They tend to get a little excited seeing someone so beautiful. They're harmless though."

"I-I'm not, don't say that again." Deciding to eat as fast as she could to politely escape. The least she could do was have manners.

"I'm not gonna lie. Don't have a reason to." Were all hanyō this weird about things? Only having her and mutt face to go off of, so far it seemed to be a yes.

"Then your eyes must be broken." Grumbling more to herself than giving an actual response. Not caring to be taunted by such wild lies, feeling more insulted than anything.

"Ya don't look like you're feeling too well." Having finished everything, she was pretty sure it was about to all come right back up, running quickly outside the cave. 

Finding her bent over, hand smashed against a tree with claws dug in for grip, hurling everything she just ate. Kōga pulled her hair away from her face, rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"I don't need your help. It's my own stupidity, I'll suffer the consequences." Stomach rolling, pushing more of the raw meat out of her.

"You're pack, we stick together." It didn't matter much to him if she wanted him there or not, he was staying with her.

"Stop with the whole pack thing. I'm not." Continuing to reject any and all food she had eaten during the day, wishing she had gone without completely. "I can handle myself without anyone."

Standing upright, feeling as though it was over while taking deep breaths. "How long ya been alone for?" 

"Does it matter?" Nope, not done. To the point where food was no longer even coming up but her own bile within her stomach, burning her throat as it left her.

Letting go of the tree, folding herself to hug her knees. If she hadn't felt so horrid, she may have been embarrassed by throwing up in front of such a handsome man. 'Never get attached to anyone. They will leave you before you realize it.' But what about yōkai? Their life span was as long as hers, could papa have been wrong?

"How long as it been?" Could she trust him not to hurt her? So far he hadn't even tried to, only been kind. A gesture she hadn't been honored by in such a long time.

"About a hundred and forty years." Neither one of her sisters ever paid her any mind, rarely spoke to her growing up. Didn't even care to tell their children about her, nobody, even to her own family. Only papa ever cared.

"That's a long time to be on your own." Flinching at his touch as he put his arm around her shoulders. He felt like he understood her a little better. That much time living alone could be damaging to even the strongest yōkai.

"It doesn't matter." Laying her cheek on her knees, looking away from the mess she created, out towards the wilderness below.

"I'll earn your trust, Ryū." When she didn't say anything, he took it as that she would at least give him a chance. "Have ya ever been around yōkai?" 

"You're the first I have met." Starting to feel the cold wet snow seeping through the nice clothing, she began to shiver a bit. Kōga pulled her closer, leaving it to her to decide when she could go inside. "Have you met any hanyō?"

"One, he's kind of an ass." Damnit all, knowing he should take her to meet him. It would do her good to meet someone like herself, gain some trust in doing so. "I can take ya to meet him."

"You'd do that?" Breath creating small puffs as she spoke, as if it was literal she put the words out there. 

"Of course. We can leave next week, it'll give you time to heal." Feeling her shoulders become ridged, curious as to why.

"Um, can we leave sooner? How far away is it?" Until now she had completely forgotten about her human night coming, she wasn't ready to share it either, if ever.

"About two days. We can leave whenever you'd like." Staying tensed, he looked to find her eyes, seeing panic in them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's leave tomorrow." Tonight and tomorrow night, then the change leaving her weak in a den full of wolves. Maybe she could convince the other one like her, to let her stay with him for that time. He had to understand, it couldn't be just her who had a night of weakness.

"Alright." Feeling her begin to shiver again, if she didn't call it quits and go inside he would. "Ya know, I'm a good listener. Can keep it to myself too." 

"I don't understand you, Kōga. How do you know I'm not dangerous or a bad person?" Standing, looking down at her fighting against his urge to pick her up in his arms.

"I've got good instincts. Come on, let's get ya warmed up." Taking his offered hand, more for him than herself. He was taking her to meet someone like her, the least she could do was try.

Inside everyone was drinking and enjoying themselves, the little ones playing a game of tag. They were awfully cute, wondering how they would react to her if she went to talk to them. Unwilling to add rejection onto her list for the last two days of crap, wandering back to her room.

Maybe there was something she could change into that wasn't wet. Opening the chest of drawers seeing so many different silk items, all more than she was comfortable wearing. Pinching the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath before finding a yukata to change into. 

After throwing up, she wasn't about to go back out there and figured sleep was the best option. Laying the wet kimono spread out by the fire to let it dry, adding a few logs to the fire. Wrapping the forest green yukata around herself, she sat by the fire.

Getting tired of holding her pearl, Ryū needed to come up with something to keep it with her. Looking over as she heard the flap open, she hadn't even heard footsteps, they must have them for privacy to dampen noise more than anything.

"Are ya coming back out there?" The way the fire danced the light across her, she shimmered and glowed. Making it even more urgent to gain her trust, so he could make her his. Handing her a cup of water.

"I think I've made a fool out of myself enough for one day." If Ryū wouldn't come out there then he would stay with her instead, he felt driven to know more about her. Drinking it quickly, placing it on the table.

"What do keep in your hand?" Biting her lip as she thought for a moment if she should show him or not. Something needed to be done so she could have full use of both hands again. 

All he could think about was kissing her from the moment she bit her lip. Seemingly vulnerable, innocent, it all made his heart race. Even more so when she opened her hand to show him the pearl in her palm.

"The leather broke. I need to have it." The golden pearl was so shiny, it caught his eye quickly.

"We have plenty of boxes it can be kept inside. Nobody will take it from ya, it'll be safe here." Kōga wanted to touch it, feeling as if it had some sort of magic to it. 

"No, I need to have it with me. I'm dangerous without it." Oh, it was like the sword for mutt face. Having seen him change before, he understood why she grasped so tightly to it.

"It seals your demon blood, doesn't it? Mutt face has a sword for his. Does it do anything else?" Nodding, looking away from his intense gaze.

"I don't know. You seem to know more about me than I do." Staring down at the golden pearl that seemed to hold its own light within it, it was something that always taunted her. Whispering she knew nothing about herself.

"Come with me." Catching a glimpse of bare leg as her yukata parted while she stood to follow him.

Taking her hand, pulling her with him deep within the cave. Grabbing a small lantern from the hall as they went even deeper. A huge cavern appeared stuffed full of anything and everything she could ever imagine.

"What is all of this?" Everything organized by what it was, chests upon chests, bowls made of fine pottery, jewelry, clothing, everything.

"Things we find. Sometimes it's from bandits that we take care of, others it from fallen villages." Seeing her face in awe, slightly overwhelmed by the shear number of things he had. Made him swell with pride, maybe she would see him as someone who could provide for her.

"Did you hurt anyone for it?" Looking over to the different slippers and boots, feeling even more the cold stone beneath her feet.

"I won't lie to ya, Ryū. We used to eat humans and take whatever we wanted from them. We haven't in long time and won't again." Shouldn't she feel something? Terror maybe or even a little bit of fear? Nothing, she felt nothing from it.

"Why did you stop?" Watching him go over to large pile of jewelry looking through it.

"Met a human I really liked. Changed my mind about it all." Suddenly feeling as though he wasn't telling her something, it wasn't her place to push. Listening to the gentle clinking of metals as they smashed against each other while her looked through more of it. "If ya find something you like or need, take it. Everyone has gone through it already so ya won't be taking something someone else wants."

It felt awkward and strange, going over to the boots and picking up a pair that looked to be her size and trying them on. A little large but they didn't press on her clawed toes, they would do. Finding a pair of slippers to wear inside the cave, putting them on as she held the boots in her arm.

"Clothing is over there." Pointing to a large stack of different things. Relieved to see cotton items, normal items for her.

Grabbing a few pairs of hamaka and short kimonos to be tucked inside them. One outfit was completely black making her feel as though she would feel more comfortable once she wore it.

"How about this one?" A delicate looking necklace with small pearls set throughout it. 

"I'm not really one for fancy things. I just need something simple, maybe just a leather strap I can wrap it with." Seeing his mouth twist a bit, he wouldn't want that for her at all.

"How about this then?" A long silver chain, simple without anything on it at all. Grabbing a pink painted gold flower off another piece of jewelry. "Give it to me and I'll fix it for ya."

Holding out her hand letting him take it, watching his face as he concentrated to mold the flower around it. Taking pieces he needed and setting it all on the chain it dangled from the petals, the top of the pearl shining, reaching toward the sky.

"I don't really know how to thank you." Holding her breath as he pulled her closer to him, heart pounding inside her chest. What was this feeling?

"Ya don't have to." Fingertips grazing her cheek as Kōga placed the necklace over her head, letting it drop onto her. 

Clutching tight to the things she had grabbed, finding courage she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Instantly blushing as she turned to walk back toward her room, leaving him stunned with a smirk on his face


	2. Human

Chapter 2: Human

The next morning they set out towards where the other hanyō was. After running for most of the day, it was wearing on her. Kōga was entirely too fast and easily taking to her slower pace not getting winded in the least bit. Ryū hadn't ran for this long before, tripping over a tree root and smashing into the ground.

"Owe." Rubbing her her face, feeling something hot and warm on it. Looking at her hand seeing bright red blood and Kōga stopping ahead of her.

"It doesn't look too bad." Bringing her face close to his, inspecting the wound. "I'll clean it then we can keep going. Do we need to slow down?"

Light filtered through the trees as she sat on the forest floor, her face in his hands. That feeling again creeping up inside her, it was scary to feel something like this. Only the sound of the wind rustling through the trees, swearing she could hear her own heart beating within her.

"I'm just getting a little tired." His tongue was on her cheek, licking away the blood. Pulling back away from him. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning the blood off ya. Now hold still." It wasn't much to do it for her, unable to let her have the blood stay any longer on her face.

"This is weird." Extremely uncomfortable as he went further down to her jaw, down further to her neck where the blood had dripped down. "Okay that's enough."

Reaching into the pack for something to stop the bleeding with, finding a cotton yukata. Not caring much that she was ruining the only thing she brought to sleep in, pressing it to her cheek.

"I wasn't..." siting back on his heels, rubbing his neck he felt he went too far even if it wasn't his intention. "Sorry." 

"I'm not used to that kind of thing. Touching from others." Wondering if she angered him, watching him get up and begin to gather wood.

"It'll be getting dark soon anyway. Might as well camp here, we've at least outrun the snow fall. He set up the fire and made her a bedding with the thick wool blankets they had brought, not letting her do anything but sit there with the fabric to her cheek.

"Are you upset with me?" Watching the fire dance in front of her, soaking in the warmth it gave off.

"No, why would you think that?" Trying to give her space after earlier, maybe it was the wrong way to approach it. Sitting down next to her, their knees touched as each watched the fire.

"From earlier." Not having to explain further, he knew what she was talking about. Darkness creeping over them as the sun set behind them, Ryū pulled the blanket tighter around her as the cold blew across her face.

"I just don't want to overstep with ya. I want ya to stay with me." Surely he meant stay with the pack. How could anyone ever see her more than a deformed half-breed? 

"They didn't all die in the raid. I came back from selling a few head of cattle, the village was already on fire. I took care of a few bandits before they ran and helped save as much as I could of their homes. I left mine to burn to help them." Taking a deep breath, living it all over again. The most horrid part of it all, "They left me behind. Every one of them left me. I was told I would hurt their chances of being accepted into another village. I lost my entire life in that home."

"I'd never leave ya behind, Ryū." Looking up into those piercing eyes of his, she wanted to believe him.

"Just existing I cause trouble. I don't want to cause any of for you. I'll stay through the winter but I have to leave this spring." Her words were as chilling as the wind was, cutting through to the bone.

"I'll change your mind, about all of it." Leaning back on his hands looking up towards the nearly full moon. She would be his in time, she just didn't know it yet.

It was so much harder trying to be tactful and take things more at her pace than his. Kagome never loved him but he always felt it was because she didn't ever have the chance to get to know him. Maybe if he had gone at a slower pace, he would have won her.

"So, is his name really mutt face?" His laugh was something she wanted to hear more often, his fangy smile made her want to always be with him.

"No. It's InuTrasha... I mean InuYasha." Growling out his real name as if it was slowly killing him to even say it.

"Why are you taking me to him if you don't like him?" Simply shrugging, he wasn't even sure anymore. Feeling as though he was pulled to help her in anyway he could. "Why don't you like InuYasha?"

"He took something from me. Though looking back, I don't think it was ever mine." Kagome's heart was something he never really had. It didn't make it any less painful since he had fully given her his.

....

"It stinks of wolf over here." It was glaringly obvious the silver haired man was the one they were looking for. "Maceo, go to your mama."

The little one looked exactly like Inuyasha, only about a three years old, running over to a black haired woman holding a little girl looking maybe two. Waddling over, heavily pregnant with he girl now on her hip as Maceo clutched her kimono. "Kōga! It's so nice to see you."

"Stay back, Kagome." Brushing past him, handing over their daughter and hugging the wolf.

"What has mutt face done to ya?" Grabbing her pregnant belly as she giggled. "I guess the others turned out looking alright. Gets their looks from their mother."

"How have you been? Is this your mate?" Both shared a blush of deep red. "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."

"We aren't... uh, we just met recently. I'm Ryū." It seemed as if InuYasha finally realized she was even there after being so wound up over Kōga. "He brought me to meet Inuyasha. I'm a hanyō."

"Well, come on inside and we can talk." Kagome linked her arm around Ryū's leading her inside their home. Inuyasha was left clearly displeased.

"I'm not just going to trade women so you can have Kagome." Adjusting the little one on his hip as he still held tight to tessiaga. 

"It's not like that. I've accepted that she's yours, alright?" Keeping with hushed tones trying to not have the women overhear them. "She's never even met another yōkai until a few days ago. Been on her own a long time too. I don't know, just thought maybe ya could talk to her a bit."

"Alright. No trying to kidnap my mate though, got it?" Kōga ignored him and went inside, meeting Ryū's eyes it was clear she had heard everything. 

"So you want to know more about being what we are. Let's start with, how old are ya?" Couldn't be that old if she had never come across a yōkai. 

"A hundred and eighty six. I am mizu ryū. What kind are you?" Carefully looking him over, she guessed Inu but didn't want to insult him if she was wrong.

"Inu. Shoulda met someone other than him by now. Got something to seal your demon blood?" Tapping on Tessaiga, without the sword he wasn't sure how much longer he could have survived without it.

"Yes. It appeared in my room a few days after the first time it happened." Pulling out her pearl from underneath her clothing, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked at it, not even realizing she had done so.

"Your ears are so pretty!" Before she knew it, Kagome was by her side gently touching it. Looking over at Inuyasha with wide eyes for help, Kōga just laughed.

"Kagome, ya can't go around touching people's ears like that." Waddling back over to sit next to her husband, she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Ryū. Kōga, quit laughing." Little ones climbing into her already full lap.

Irritated by not receiving any help from Kōga, reaching over to poke his side with her claw making him stop laughing.

"It's alright. I'm not used to people touching me is all." Giving a small smile to make her feel better about it, she could tell she wasn't trying to make fun at her which was nice.

"Does he know about your night yet?" That answered the question she was trying to figure out how to even ask.

"No. It's... soon." Tightly holding her pearl more out of fear than anything. So easily she could be killed on her night.

"I guess ya need to figure out if ya trust him or not. How soon?" She didn't need to say it, it was tonight the way she held it and she was asking him what to do. What he would do. "He may be a jerk but he's trustworthy."

Kōga didn't ask what they were talking about, she would tell him when she was ready. As the day wore on, she talked with Inuyasha about what they were. 

For him, it was nice to meet someone like him that wasn't a child, seemingly the go to for hanyō with his brother. Seeing her as a potential friend who could understand things better than his human ones could. He would never say it aloud though, Kagome knew by the subtle look in his eyes and was very happy for meeting Ryū. Even more so for her being with Kōga.

They offered for them to stay the night but each refused. For her, changing was something private and felt if she had to share it, it would only be one person. 

The moment the sun began to slide down the sky, she had him stop to make camp. In less than an hour she would be human for a night, weak and powerless. 

Feeling her anxiety as she helped to make the fire, not saying much of anything to him, Kōga sat next to her. Daring to put an arm around her, even though she was wrapped tightly in her blanket with even her hair covered.

Leaning into him, it felt so nice to be held. Emotions were always close to the surface on this night. Just before the last bit of sunlight wasted away from her sight she knew it was time.

"It's my human night." Trying not let her thoughts run away from her. "Every full moon I turn completely human." 

"I can see why you'd keep that a secret. I'll keep ya safe." Enjoying the feeling of her leaning into him, holding her a little bit tighter. 

"Tell me the story of you and Kagome." Even though he expected her to eventually ask, it was still a bit painful to talk about.

"Let me see you as a human." Feeling her pull the blanket tighter around her face, he wasn't sure she was going to or not. 

"Tell me first, then I'll show you." The moon hung high above them, bathing everything around them in its generous glow. Clearly seeing her claws were missing on the hand the held the blanket shut with.

"Alright. It's a long story and has to do with the shikon jewel too." He was a great story teller, even if he got off track a few times, it was enjoyable to hear about his life.

It was nearly the middle of the night by the time he finished with it all. Overall he seemed happy even though he lost the battle over the one he loved. 

"How do you know you loved her enough to be your bride if you didn't even know her? What if you married her and she wasn't at all someone you would love?" Pulling back to look at him, uncaring he would see her human eyes. A prideful smirk across his face as the firelight danced with his face.

"I have good instincts. She isn't the one I'm meant to be with but you saw it yourself how caring she is. How she took care of her pups and mutt face, she would have made me a good wife. I know there is someone who is meant for me, who would make me even happier than she ever could." Light brown eyes, looking into his, no less brilliant than her violet ones, he knew exactly who that someone was.

"At least it's something you got to experience. I've never had anyone like that. Papa taught me I needed to keep my distance from men. Mostly because they would just use me for my power." Looking away from him, human nights were terrible. "Sorry, things just kinda come out on these nights. It's harder to control my emotions."

"Don't be sorry. I like that you're talking to me. Maybe I'll keep ya all to myself every full moon. Then I'll know all about you." Pulling the blanket off of her to get a good look at her human features. "Not all men are like that, ya know. Maybe the ones in your village but I'm not like that."

The one time she actually liked how she looked and never got to share it with anyone other than her family. Ryū felt as though she looked normal, like everyone else. Hair the color of a fawn's coat, eyes light brown, no scary claws or fangs, no shimmer to her in the least bit and best of all, normal ears. 

"You have freckles as a human. It's cute. Adorable, sweet looking Ryū as a human. Beautiful, enchanting as a hanyō. Must be strange to look completely different but still be yourself." Her brows creased, the way her eyes looked it was as if he had slapped her across the face, she was hurt by his words.

"I told you not to call me that. I'm not at all, I'm deformed, a mistake in nature. Keep patronizing me and I'll hit you again." Growling the best she could, realizing she would have to wait until dawn because she was so weak.

"You actually believe that, don't ya? I don't lie, Ryū. I'm not sure how you've gone this long without someone telling ya that ya are. The moment I saw ya, I thought ya were the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I find it hard to stop staring at your beauty." Kōga liked the way she looked, didn't find her deformed. That couldn't be possible, could it? Seemingly so sincere with his words, confident even more so than usual.

"I don't know what to think about any of that." Yawning, tired for running all day, normally she conserved her energy to stay up all night. She didn't care to continue talking about the way she looked anyhow.

"Get some sleep." Shaking her head, even though he could clearly see she was sleepy. "Nothing's gonna happen to ya, I'm here. Now lay down."

Really she couldn't argue with him, balling up on her side finding herself cold again. So easily she would get cold and even more so on her human nights. "What are you doing?"

"Holding ya. Get cold easy, huh? Bet it has to do with your yōkai half, ryū usually stay in warmer areas." Completely stilled as he had the audacity to lift the covers, more like pry them from her, to get underneath with her. "Gimme your legs."

"What?" Barely squeaking anything out at all, as he locked his feet around her ankles and pulled down, tucking her legs in between his.

"Isn't this better?" Strong arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, "we fit perfectly together, see?" Placing his chin atop her head, her cool body pressed tightly against his warm one. 

Too much too close to the surface to deny what she wanted, right now that was him. Leaving herself to believe even if it was for a night that he would want her, a half breed. "Yeah, guess we do."

Heart racing as she felt his fingers lace between her own, unsure if it was real or a dream. Halfway gone into sleep, hearing the crackling of the fire as it burned as if it was far away from where they were.

....

Sunlight began to stretch over the horizon, taking a deep breath being awoken from the change into her natural self again. Feeling warm skin pressed against her cheek, her own arms tucked between her breasts with her hands balled up under her chin.

"Ya don't have to wake up yet." Tightening his arms around her back, her breath was quickening across his neck and was gone as if it had never been there at all.

Sitting up, smacking her head on his chin as she caught him off guard with her sudden movement. Struggling to untangle herself from him and blanket to get away from him, feeling the need to run. 

"Hey, calm down. What's wrong?" Snatching her hand away from him as he tried to catch her, seeing the wild look in her eye.

"This can never happen again, Kōga. You got that?" Standing over him pointing her clawed finger at him, he knew she was serious.

"Yeah, I got it." She only wanted him because she was human, otherwise she would have never let him hold onto her. 

Neither spoke to each other much on the way back, arriving just after dark to the cave. As much as he tried to rationalize to himself she was just startled when she woke up, the less she spoke to him the more it set in. He would end up just a friend like he did to Kagome. 

Not bothering with anyone, going straight back to his cove to try to forget about her. Ryū would just leave him anyway once spring came, wouldn't it be easier to accept if he just kept his distance from her? 

It was a few hours later she came into his room with damp hair, wanting to pretend she was there for other reasons than what she was most likely there for.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Sitting on her heels staring down at the furs he was laying on.

"Don't worry about it." All he wanted to do was comfort her, to take away the sadness marring her face.

"It's just that I can't-" cutting her off before she could continue with everything he already knew she was going to say. She couldn't ever love him.

"I said don't worry about it. Just go back to your cove and we'll pretend none of this ever happened." The way she fidgeted with the hem of her yukata wore at him, wanting nothing else than to kiss her, equally so for her to leave.

"Kōga, please." Covering his face with his hands, rubbing it as if it would rub away the sight of her burned into his mind.

"I don't want to hear it, Ryū. If you won't go, I will." Leaving her to go run out in the wild grabbing his armor and sword, where he felt more at one with himself, refusing to look at her.

"You're the only friend I've ever had." Wishing he hadn't heard her words before he left. Pushing himself to run faster, trying to outrun them. Friend, he wanted to be seen as more and this morning made it clear she didn't. Why wasn't he worth it?


	3. Hair

Chapter 3: hair

It was almost two days later when he finally returned. Too angry at himself for leaving in the first place, he just ran. Anytime he stopped the guilt ate at him just a bit more hearing her words over and over again. 'You're the only friend I've ever had'

Selfishly thinking of only himself in the moment, not thinking about her. In Ryū's entire life he was the only one she trusted enough to even call a friend and he threw it back in her face by leaving.

The scent of stale tears faintly filled the air in his cove, making him feel even worse about it all. Expecting her to have taken off, he went to find the guys. Hearing her laughter carry him towards its source, enjoying the sound.

There she was with each of them sitting with various stringed instruments as they took turns trying to play. All of them were extremely bad at it.

"Maybe in a hundred years we could figure this out. Here, try this one." Handing over another to Hakkaku in which he promptly severed one of the strings, making her laugh so hard she snorted. "Maybe two hundred."

"Kōga, you're back. We were starting to get worried about ya." Not sure if he should stay or not, encouraged when she still held a smile even for him after Ginta let on he was watching.

"Uh, yeah." Coming over to sit next to them, she picked one out for him to try and handed it over to him. It was encouraging that she acknowledged him at all.

"Your turn." Wondering if she was saving the anger for him later or that he messed up so badly she had gone beyond caring anymore.

As he played a little tune for them, giving away he couldn't play their game very well, he dared to look into her violet eyes searching for her feelings. They were locked tightly away giving away no other emotions than the ones she chose to display.

"Oh yeah, he can actually play these things. Hey Ginta, I uh need some help with something." Hurrying away to leave those two alone, just staring at each other.

"I shouldn't have left." Ryū stood and began to put away the different things, biting her lip as if she was trying not to say something she shouldn't.

"It's alright, I understand. Besides, I'm only here for a few weeks anyway. I'll be out of your hair soon enough." A slight waver in her voice even with the smile she offered him. Without any more said she left him there, one day it would be for good. It scared him.

Fairly certain he was never going to look for anything ever again, it only brought women who didn't care for him. Falling to his back he stared up at the ceiling. Relief flooded him hearing footsteps returning to him, losing it seeing Ginta.

"That didn't go well." Hands on his hips as he looked down at him, not entirely too pleased with the smug look on his face.

"I'll figure it out." Hoping he truly would, he was never good at making plans, always having relied on his instincts.

"You better. I like her, Kōga and don't want her to leave. She's nice, cooks good food and even got Hakkaku to bathe." He absolutely hated the water, they never could get him to more than once a month when they both had to drag him in there by force when the stink got too bad.

"How did she do that?" If he looked somewhat smug before, it was even more so now.

"Promised to take one with him. He was nearly stripped naked by the time we got to the hot spring. Even jumped in on his own." That caught his attention, in more way than one. Standing as if Ginta should choose his next words carefully.

"Did she?" Laughter rang around him, Ginta could barely breathe making him even more pissed off.

"Yeah, completely clothed." Calming himself, he continued. "Turns out he can't swim and was too embarrassed to say anything. She's going to teach him." How had he never noticed that he couldn't swim? Thinking back to even when they were little, he avoided the water at any cost. 

His mother had to bathe him in a large bucket because otherwise he would crawl up her, perching on her shoulders if she tried the river like everyone else. 

"Huh." Wandering off to go see what else she had done in the short time he was gone.

Finding her some time later helping with getting food for everyone. Offering vegetables cooked as well as raw to see what everyone liked, it seemed a big hit with the little ones the most. 

Watching her until she finally sat, taking her food last after handing him his own. Lightly cooked meat and vegetables, smelled more delicious than the usual food offered.

"Seems you've done a lot in just two days." Her hair looked like strands of jewels if they could have been spun into silk threads, mesmerized as she pulled it over one shoulder to begin eating.

"I'm used to spending all day tending to my farm. I have to spend my time doing other things so I've been helping out. Which I wanted to talk to you about something." Pleasant but still somewhat distant from him, at least trying to be. "Not all the wolves can read and write. It's valuable to be able to do. The ones who can should teach the others and especially the children. It really comes in handy with trading and negotiating."

"That's a good idea. We used to do that but other things took priority over it. It would be good for us to get back to being a stronger tribe. What do mean by trading? We don't do that." Could friends run their fingers through the other's hair? Maybe just a little touch wouldn't be so bad. 

"Well, I did to get things I needed or something someone else did." So many times she would see a family go without something needed. Trading in leather, cattle and vegetables she could acquire whatever was needed. Always leaving it in the night, otherwise she knew it would be refused because it was from her. "You have everything you could ever need here but could get things you want, very easily."

"You're really smart about this kind of stuff, aren't ya?" Small smile enough for a little fang to peek out, cheeks dusted in pink. It was something, he'd take it.

"I don't know about that. Just ran a farm long enough to know a few things. Do you like it?" His fingertips nearly reaching the desired stands he wished to touch. 

"I love it." Grasping her hair to let it run through like sand in his fingers. Meeting her eyes seeing a bit of confusion, she didn't pull away. "Oh, food. Yeah it's great." 

"Ginta is interested in the way I cook so I'm teaching him for when I leave." Pain through his chest as if he were stabbed through it. 

All his instincts did was shout at him 'fix it, fix it, fix it stupid...' Winter was already half over when she got here, was there a way to make it snow more? All year round just snow fall, then she would stay forever. 

"Heard you're teaching Hakkaku to swim too." She nodded her mouth filled with wild boar. "Seems to me, you're needed here."

"I'll think about it." Could she do it? Stay knowing there could never be more with him? Was it even that she knew there couldn't be or was afraid to even try, having been rejected from every friendship. Never having the courage to be rejected from something more.

Looking around at all the faces, seeing she could have a real home here. One where she was accepted fully for who she was and not just tolerated. Until she had decided, she would give it a try and let herself get attached to these people. Already knowing she would miss Ginta, Hakkaku and no matter how hard she tried not to, Kōga.

"Are there any other things ya would like to change around here?" Satisfaction with touching her hair, unable to stop himself.

"Nothing I can think of at the moment." His hand trailed up further into her hair. 

"Does it bother you too much I'm doing this?" Searching her eyes for any discomfort, it was hard how tightly she kept things hidden away.

"A little but I'm going to give it a try here. Part of that is being more wolf like, I see mutual grooming often here. Seems to be a way for you to bond with each other." Ryū had no idea it was between mates and courting couples other than obviously parents and cubs.

"Would you let me brush it?" Those blue eyes peering at her, she knew she couldn't say no if she tried.

"Yes, if that's what you want." Honestly not thinking about how she had no idea what courting for wolves entailed, too happy she accepted. "After my bath if that's alright. I like to take one before bed."

Dropping her hair with a smile on his face, she was going to let him groom her. Finishing his meal, waiting for the others to do the same. Talking with them over what had happened in the past few days.

Leaving him to go bathe, trying not to think about how it seemed selfish she was taking his attention. How could he know she agreed because she wanted him to be near her? 

Helping out around the den before she left, so strange to her they weren't afraid of her. Children willingly talked to her and smiled. So many smiles for her, not just a pleasant one for manners either. 

"Do you mind if I join you? I missed this morning's bath with the other women." Nodding her head as she went down the path to the hot spring with Enchu.

"I like your name. Were you born on the first day of summer?" Coming to their destination, school placing their basket on the edge, undressing themselves.

"Actually I was conceived that day. I think it's sweet and would have worked if I was a boy too. Reminds me of my parents love for each other." Jumping high into the air, flipping before she dove in. Ryū simply slipped into the water.

"Is the tribe a new one? Everyone is so young." Sorrow filled the pale green eyes of the sweet young woman.

"No. It was different things that took our elders. They gave their lives to protect us while killing each other. Kōga is the youngest leader, taking over after most of our parents were killed by our tribes being rivals. I don't really understand how he even did it but he brought the last bit of the only three tribes left together after. We have to learn from their mistakes. We lost more with the birds of paradise attacking. We are what's left." Floating weightlessly on her back, thinking back to when things were different. 

"I'm so sorry that happened." He must be a good leader to have done that, it was hard to bring two people who liked each over a disagreement.

"It's been a long time. Kōga is good to us. Do you think if I pretend to drown, he will come save me?" Giggling at the thought of him splashing in to save her.

"I'm not sure. He probably thinks you're safe with me here." Beginning to wash herself, taking the day off of her. Admittedly much cleaner than when she was a farmer. 

"Oh well. I'd rather have Hakkaku come save me anyway, he's so dreamy, just can't swim." Pouting at the thought, he was so blind to the way she felt anyway. She had noticed he couldn't swim a long time ago, she noticed everything about him.

"I am teaching him so maybe one day. You could just tell him you're interested. He would be thrilled." Finished washing, diving under to rinse off coming back up with Enchu waiting for her with big eyes.

"Really think so?" Hoping she wasn't screwing something up that she shouldn't.

"Yeah. You are so sweet and beautiful, what man wouldn't?" Suddenly being clung to in the tightest hug possible. The wolves really did seem to be close to each other where personal space was involved. Maybe it was something she should allow more often, just not naked.

"I have been thinking about it for a while since he seems so shy. Thanks for giving me the needed push." Letting her go as she gave a big smile, happy to have helped in some way. Even if it didn't seem like much at all. 

Seeing her hop out, quickly drying herself. "Done already?" 

"I got something to go do. Next time." Running off excited about whatever it was she was going to go do.

Remembering she had someone waiting for her, a little anxious, Ryū chose to get out as well to make sure her hair was dry enough. Slipping on her silk pink yukata, making her way back to her cove. It was never a color she would have chosen herself but she liked it.

Already there sitting in front of the fire, he must have built it up again for her. He looked like a dream to her, almost torture he wore no armor. Tanned skin glowing in the firelight, making her want to touch it to feel his flesh underneath her hands.

"No armor?" Really asking 'why no shirt? Do you enjoy torturing me?'.

"Don't need to wear it to sleep. It's safe here." Angelic looking, damp hair still held its shine to it.

"I guess I'm used to seeing you in it." Small laugh, it seemed silly to think he would wear it constantly.

Putting away her things to come sit next to him, warming herself by the fire. "Ya don't have to let me brush your hair. We can talk instead." 

"Whatever you would like, Kōga. I'm sorta new to having a friend. I don't know really what to do or expect." Ryū seemed lighter than she had before he ran off, becoming more trusting of them. More comfortable with the pack.

Reaching over to grab the brush off the vanity, seeing her looking at his long back biting her lip just a bit in the mirror. Innocent eyes when he sat back to look at her. Moving to sit behind her, legs on either side of her own.

"Have you ever loved someone?" Too distracted by his legs, heart picking up, she didn't fully hear him. "Ryū?"

Hands running through her hair has he brushed it gently. "What was the question?"

Not seeing the smirk on his face behind her. "I asked if you have ever loved someone."

"My papa. I loved my sisters too, just they didn't feel the same way." Firewood shifted sending puffs of ambers flourishing through the fireplace.

"Not what I meant. You have sisters?" Trying to figure out why she hadn't mentioned them before, wondering if they were like mutt face and his brother.

"I did. They were human, blamed me for our mother doing what she did. Hated I looked just like her on my human nights, they took after papa." An entirely human family raised her, it seemed strange they would take in a hanyō. Silky strands running through his fingers, enjoying finally getting to fully enjoy it.

"I didn't realize you had an entirely human family. Must have been hard growing up." Looking down, fidgeting with the fabric of her clothing. He had no idea how hard it was.

"My papa was good to me. Tried to teach me the best he could. I never understood why he didn't blame me either. My mother took her life after seeing what I was. I brought to light her affair. Maybe it was because I was alone with her gone." Finding it easy to talk to him about things she had never talked with anyone before.

"Every wonder about who your otōsan was?" Placing the brush aside, pulling her against his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"Sometimes. More to know why he never came for me. I don't think he ever knew though. In her diary it seemed she was keeping secrets from everyone." If she tried hard enough, she could imagine having more nights like this. Keeping the thought he was just being kind to her in the front of her mind, being a wolf.

"My mother used to tell me that everything had a way of working out. We go through hard times to get to where our journey ends. To never think your journey is through." Leaning back into him, it sounded like he had a good mother.

"I like that." Wrapping her fingers over his forearms, almost afraid he would let go. Maybe it's what she needed, to be close to someone. 

"I saw Enchu leave to bathe with ya. She's taken a liking to ya. The boys too. So ya best stick around." Resting his chin lightly on her shoulder, cheeks pressed together.

"Trying to bribe me now?" Laughing at his obvious attempt to keep her there. Something she wasn't sure she would ever understand.

"I'll try anything, Ryū." Nuzzling her neck, feeling more bold with her since she held onto him. "You're skin is so soft and warm."

Closing her eyes, trying to burn the feel of him against into her memory. Questioning herself if he truly didn't look at her more than what they claimed to be. "I think I could fall asleep."

"Want me to go?" His voice sounded lower, softer. Melting any sense she had left, trying to hold onto what she knew. This couldn't happen.

"No but you probably need sleep too. There's always tomorrow we can talk some more." Letting go of his arms as she opened her eyes, pushing down the urge to grab ahold and never let go.

"Uh, yeah." Unwrapping from her, already feeling the loss of her deep within him. Smiling down at her as he stood, he could do this. Go slower, if she stayed. "I was thinking of going to see if I can find anything left of your village. Would ya like to come? Tomorrow I mean."

Turning to see him smiling, not upset she pushed him away. At least she didn't push him so far away he ran again. "I'd love to." 

"I'll come get ya before I leave."looking at her one more time before he left. "Goodnight, Ryū."

"Goodnight, Kōga." After watching him leave, she layered on a few more pieces of wood before snuggling under the blankets. 

Big goofy smile on, she shouldn't be happy knowing she wouldn't allow herself to be with him but she couldn't help it. A mystery to her why he made things so easy, tonight she didn't care, she was happy.


	4. Misunderstandings

Chapter 4: misunderstandings 

Looking into her room, still sleeping form mess of hair underneath her head. Arms raised above her head, peaceful face turned towards him. If he could, it was a memory he would like to keep as long as he lived.

Laying next to her on his side, propping himself up with his arm. Trying to wake her as gently as possible. "Ryū, wake up."

Slowly those thick lashes raised letting him view her vibrant eyes, her completely startled vibrant eyes. Fist connecting with his face, he was starting to think she liked hitting him. "Kōga?"

"I take it that was the wrong way to wake you up." Laughing as he rubbed his cheek, looking up at her standing over him. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I haven't had anyone wake me up since I was a child. It was instinct to hit you." Kneeling beside him, taking his hand away to see what she had done. It was just red where she hit him, otherwise no damage done.

"At least I don't have to worry about ya too much. Certainly can take care of yourself." Wanting nothing more to lean slightly in to kiss her, worry written on her face over him made her look so tempting.

"You can't be a farmer and not be able to." Letting go of his offended cheek, leaning back on her heels. "Really am sorry I hit you."

"I think ya like doing it." Fangy smile while poking fun at her.

"You deserved the other one." Happy to see her smile, it was something he never wanted to get used to seeing.

"Hey, I thought I was saving you." She stood to gather clothing to change into, going across the cove to the chest.

"Big brave wolf saving the mizu ryū from mizu. Thank you so much for doing so, I don't know what I would have done." Turning back towards him with the black outfit made of cotton in her arms. "What would my savior like in return?"

"My mother would kiss my injuries as a cub." Coming to stand in front of her, giving her the best pouty face he could in hopes for a reward.

“Fine. Where did I hit you last time?” He pointed to his jaw on the left, she kissed it briefly. Kissing the new spot after just as fast, with one last one on the other cheek. “That’s for next time.”

“So you’re planning to hit me now? I think that deserves one on my lips.” The way she put down her clothing, made him very excited to think what’s coming next.

“Nice try, wolf.” Turning him around, herding him towards the door as he laughed at his failed attempt. “I’ll be out soon.”

“Want something to eat? I’ll grab us something while ya dress.” Peeking his head back in a few moments later, seeing her with nothing on, back towards him. She turned grabbing her hamaka, clutching it to her chest. “Oh geez, sorry.”

“I think if you were, you’d stop staring. Grab some dried meat for me.” Finally he left her alone, Ryū kept thinking about his wide eyes and red cheeks. Maybe he did like her a little bit.

Braiding her hair over her shoulder after dressing, looking at herself trying to see what he would be attracted to if he was. Yōkai must like different things then human men did, was the dislike of her looks from living among humans?

“Uh, ya dressed?” Eyes tightly shut as he wandered blindly into her cove. 

“It’s safe to open them.” Handing her some of what she requested, smiling at her. “What?”

“You’re letting your ears show. Maybe we are good for ya. Come on, if I carry ya we will be there pretty quickly.” Bending down with a slice of meat in his mouth, back towards her. “Mutt face carried Kagome like this all the time, seems a good way.”

“I’m not that slow, I’ll run.” Not the least bit helpless, especially to be carried around.

“Ya run as slow as a human does. Maybe a little faster but still slow. Come on, I won’t drop ya.” Groaning as she reluctantly got onto his back, annoyed with being called slow.

Pulling on his hair to bring his ear next to her mouth. “Call me slow again and you’ll regret it.”

Even more irritated when he just laughed and sped away, out of her cove and into the wilderness. Tail coming up between her legs, hitting her ass every time he moved left or right as he used it to balance himself. Wondering if he noticed it did.

He was right, he was much faster than she could ever be. Easily ten times faster than she was, moving her hands from his shoulders to wrap around his neck and grab her own forearms, almost afraid to fall off. 

With the burnt village in sight, he let her down. “Which one is yours?”

“Follow me.” Missing his body heat, hating winter even more this year than the others. Taking him to the furthest home out of the village, barely able to be considered part of it at all. “We moved here when I was a newborn. A fresh start for my papa. This was as close as they would let him live with me.”

The house had collapsed in on itself, appearing to be only charred wood and not much else. Barn completely decimated into ashes along with any winter crops left, not a single head of cattle left with the fence knocked down.

Taking a deep breath before she jumped into the debris, looking for anything left. Seeing Kōga do the same, they searched for hours with nothing at all having survived. 

Sitting down on a burnt rafter, looking over everything she had lost. Not having said much at all since they arrived there. Kōga sat next to her, putting an arm around her after pulling a handkerchief out of his armor and handing it to her.

“What’s this for?” Concentrating harder than was needed in the little price of fabric.

“Figured ya might wanna cry. Wouldn’t blame ya, wouldn’t tell anybody either.” Ryū handed it back to the confused man holding her.

“I don’t cry, Kōga.” He knew she was lying, wondering if she was just in shock over it all being gone or waiting until he wasn’t there to do so.

“It’s alright if ya do though. Don’t have to be strong all of the time.” Half laugh, half snort escaping her as she continued to scan over her land. 

“You’re wrong. I’ve been too weak being with all of you as is. This just shows me I have been.” Holding on just a bit tighter as if she was going to run from him.

“There’s a difference between being weak and trusting. Ya trust us, even if it’s just a little bit, ya trust us, ya trust me.” Noticing her shivering, this wasn’t a place suited for any ryū to live. Too close to the northern mountains. “Let’s get ya back home.”

Home, this was her home for her entire life. How could any other place ever be home? Though she did feel more comfortable there than she did the village. “What about the rest of the village?”

“Didn’t come here for that.” Gazing down upon her as he stood with his hand out. Offering her things she wasn’t sure she even deserved, she took it and was whirled onto his back making her giggle.

“Go fast.” Not having to tell him twice, taking off back to the den. Slowing down just a bit when it was in sight to have more time with her alone, not letting her escape even as they entered the den. “Gonna ever let me down?”

“Nope.” Meaning in more way than one, trekking to the pantry for some midday food. All the running made him hungry. “What would ya like?”

“If you let me down I can grab us some things to make a stew.” Finding herself with her arms still wrapped tightly around him. 

“Tell me what to get and I’ll get it.” Sighing as she rattled off ingredients and herbs, making sure he grabbed a pot and knife as well. Taking it from him, as he went back to using both hands under her thighs.

Whisking her back to her cove, wanting her to warm up as quickly as possible. It was just a weird coincidence they would be alone there. Letting her down before building up the fire some more, briefly wondering how she survived the cold this long living up here.

“Ever have any yōkai clothing?” Using his claws to help cut the vegetables as she used the knife.

“No, why?” Dropping in carrots before moving onto the next ingredient to be cut.

“Usually they’re made with enchantments and special materials. They can self clean, so no more laundry and self mend to an extent. We might have to go get ya some that can keep ya warm.” Realizing they needed water after she stood with the pot to go fill it over the rest of the stuff inside it. “I’ll get it, I’m faster, remember?”

Back within a minute with freezing cold water in the pot, placing it on the hook in the fireplace. “Okay I guess you are kinda faster than I am.” 

“Kinda? Ya flatter me.” Grabbing the woven blanket off her bedding, coming to sit behind her like the night before, draping it over her shoulders. 

“I don’t want any special clothing, don’t mind doing chores like laundry either.” Leaning back into him, smiling as it seemed to be what he had wanted hearing his sigh.

“Look at it as a necessity. It’s dangerous for ya to get too cold. I’m somewhat surprised ya didn’t kill over before I found ya. Ryū aren’t built for it, made for warmer weather.” It did make sense to her, feeling drained when she spent too long out in the snow. After the numbness wore off she felt horrid that first day here.

“Still don’t like the idea of it. They must be expensive and you already know how I feel about all of that.” Letting it drop, she would never agree to it, making it where he would handle it without her.

“Guess ya get to stay in the den until winter is over then.” Hearing her snort, this woman was certainly a stubborn one. He liked that about her, nobody could ever get her to do what she didn’t want to.

“Ginta is going to teach me how to hunt with my claws next time he goes.” Chuckling at her determination to do as she pleased.

“Alright. It wouldn’t do any good to try to stop ya anyway.” Smelling the food, she left his embrace to get them each a share, he joined her at the table to eat.

“I do as I please.” She didn’t need to tell him, he already knew. Trying to watch what she did as she used chopsticks to eat, not a single clue how she was doing it.

“I don’t know how ya use those things.” Spearing a piece of meat with his claw, popping it into his mouth. “Claws work just fine.”

“Been raised by humans, have human mannerisms. I was wondering something.” It was better to ask what it was between them before it went further, before she let her fantasies run away from her. “How do you-“

“Ryū? Are ya in here?” Enchu came bursting into her room looking for her, to find them eating a meal together. “Oh, didn’t realize I was interrupting. I’ll come back later.”

“No, stay. We have plenty to share.” Coming to sit with them, big smile on her face excited to tell her something.

“I’ve already eaten but I wanted to tell ya how last night went. I took your advice and it went very well.” Kōga did not seem happy at her being there, almost angry.

“Damn it, Enchu. I told ya, anyone else but Hakkaku. Ginta is going to have a fit when he finds out.” Ryū’s eyes widened, she had no idea she wasn’t supposed to be with him. “If he hasn’t already, his scent is all over ya.”

“He’s my brother not my otōsan, Kōga. Besides, Ryū helped me see that if it’s what I really wanted then why not? Turns out he likes me too.” Fists clenched sitting on the table, it was easy for anyone to see how upset he was over this.

“They are best friends, ya don’t mate with your brother’s best friend. That’s why not.” Feeling as though this was all her fault, she needed to speak up and figure things out.

“It can’t be so bad if they’re meant to be together.” Hearing him scoff at her remark, it seemed it was going to be harder than thought.

“Just because they are attracted to each other, doesn’t mean they’re meant to be together.” Enchu stood to leave with tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

“I believe we are.” Throwing the fur flap open as she left to go find Hakkaku to reassure herself of what she felt.

“You really believe that?” After Kagome how could he find himself believing anything else?

“I do.” Seeing something in her eyes, he felt he made a mistake saying so. Watching her leave, he knew he made a mistake.

“I’m going to go talk to the boys.” Never letting on she was bothered by him admitting how he felt. Calmly walking out of the cove. At least now she didn’t have to ask how he felt about her anymore.


	5. Dangerous

Chapter 5: 

After a fist fight between the two, being doused in water by Ryū and three hours of talking the two reconciled. Hakkaku made it known he loved her and had for a very long time. Ginta seemed satisfied in knowing it wasn’t just him taking pleasure from his only living sibling.

The next week went by fairly smoothly, it still took Ginta some time to get used to seeing them together. Which out of respect for him they kept most things out of sight. Each loved him dearly and didn’t want to hurt him or make him uncomfortable. Planning a ceremony in the spring.

Ryū seemed distant to Kōga, still she denied anything being wrong. Something was different and he wasn’t sure why. She would let him brush her hair if he asked, let him be close to her but there was that small unspoken gap between them.

Coming in from after her nightly bath, she saw him sitting there waiting for her. He hadn’t said anything about joining her after, making her wonder why he had come. Placing the towel flat over the table by the fire to dry, coming to sit next to him. 

“Everything alright? I wasn’t expecting you.” Flashing a smile to her, making her heart beat faster without her permission. Having resided to see what it was, just attraction to each other.

“Yeah. I got something to do and I’ll be gone for a week.” Taking her hand in his, wanting more than anything to be able to read what she was feeling.

“When are you leaving?” Wanting nothing more than to squash the feelings she felt for him. Attraction not love, she needed to remember that or it would hurt so much worse when he finally rejected her.

“Tomorrow morning. I was hoping you’d let me stay with ya tonight. It’s alright to say no.” With the snow beginning to let up, she could let him stay. If she found herself unable to handle his rejection later, it would be warm enough to leave.

“I’m already tired and you’ve got a long day ahead of you. Let’s get some sleep.” Laughing as he picked her up and carried her over to her bedding. “I’m capable of walking, wolf.” 

“Making sure ya don’t runaway from me.” Lying down and pulling her against him, making her lay her head on his chest.soft skin underneath her hand as she laid it on his chest under her cheek.

“I’m not the one who runs.” Slipping off her lips quicker than she could process she said them. 

“I won’t run from ya again. I just thought ya were gonna say something I didn’t want to hear. I was wrong to run.” His arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder, keeping her pressed to him.

“It’s alright. Some things are better left unsaid, I’ve realized that.” Heart hurting from knowing these feelings were more than she wanted them to be for him. Ryū loved him. In the realization there was nothing she could do to stop herself, as she blinked tears fell from her violet eyes.

“Why won’t ya tell me what’s wrong?” Feeling her wipe away the tears he knew had fallen, there had to be something he missed.

“Like I said. Some things are better left unsaid, Kōga. Let’s just go to sleep.” Wanting nothing more than to comfort her, it was hard to let it drop. Trying to not push her and let her come around to him on her own terms, afraid of losing her.

Lulled to sleep by the drum of his heartbeat, wishing she could capture it for herself. Barely hearing him as she slipped into the dream world. “I’ll do anything for ya, Ryū.”

....

Waking himself, it was difficult to find the strength to leave. Her scent was soothing to him, he didn’t want to ever be without it. Pulling out from her grasp, looking her over as she slept on, he kissed her forehead before leaving to go where he needed to.

The snow slowed him down quite a bit, Taking almost three days to reach the western lands where the best marketplace was. Large castle nestled into the mountain side with the marketplace below it, encased in large stone walls.

Walking inside the largest wooden doors he had ever seen, looking around to find what he had come there for. Seeing one stall with different cotton fabrics displayed he went there first.

“I’m looking to have something made for someone special to me. We live in the mountains up north and she’s a ryū. Needs something to keep her warm.” Bright green hair pulled up into a tight bun, light skin with a hint of the same green to it, deep brown eyes looking at him.

“I don’t do enchantments, which is what you’re looking for. Aki is who you want. She’s up and three rows over. Close to the steps of the castle, has pink hair. You can’t miss her.” Kind smile as she directed him towards where he needed to go, he thanked her for her kindness and gave her a gold coin for her trouble. He didn’t mind, he finally had a purpose for all the ones he had collected.

Going where he was directed seeing a woman with silks laid out, pink hair, dark skin and ruby eyes. She had to be the one he was looking for. “Hello there, wolf. How can I help you today?”

“Someone special to me is a ryū. We live up in the northern mountains, I was hoping I could have something made to keep her warm.” Placing the large sack of gold coins on the counter atop of the silks. Having no idea any concept of gold other than humans liked it a lot.

“You’re not used to using gold, are you?” Giggling at the very upfront man. “I can help you if you’d like me to, if you have other places to look while here. You’ll get robbed blind doing that.”

“Uh, thanks. We don’t use it where I’m from. Mostly keep to ourselves. So can ya make her something?” She nodded and took five coins from the bag for her payment which seemed not a lot to him.

“What were you thinking color wise? Maybe tell me about her so I can match the right tone.” Seeing his brows pull in concentration as he tried to picture the colors he wanted to see her in.

“Her hair is white opalescent. As if it was jewels spun into hair. Eyes are a bright violet, more beautiful than I’ve ever seen. Skin has the same sheen a pearl does. She tends to stay in plain colors. I don’t think she cares to stand out much because she’s a hanyō, though I think it makes her that much more beautiful.” The man was newly in love. Oh she remembered the days.

“Violet eyes and white opalescent hair? That’s interesting.” Smiling as she figured out exactly where her intended’s daughter had disappeared to. “So tell me more about where you live exactly. It will help me with the enchantments.” 

He explained to her which mountain range he lived in, keeping the specifics to himself. Her kind eyes could easily be trying to fool him, making him to leave them out for the safety of his pack.

“Oh, I think she likes to wear hamaka more than a kimono.” Watching as she looked through the various fabrics, coming to a silk cotton blend in white. 

“Would you like to stay while I work for a bit? You can tell me more about this girl of yours and I can explain the value of your gold to you in exchange. I would like the company.” Coming to sit inside the stall with her as she began her work. 

After around three hours she was nearly finished with the sewing itself. Looking to be a more feminine version of Inuyasha’s bright red outfit he wore. “Now go and try out what I’ve taught you. Come back at dusk and I’ll have this finished.”

Shooing him out of the stall to go wander about as she added the enchantments and finishing touches. Making him feel very much like a young boy being kicked out of mama’s den while she cleaned.

The stall with all the different soaps gave him a bit of a headache, choosing several different ones trying to get something for each of the women in the pack. The men really didn’t care for the floral scents, finding them too feminine for their taste anyway. Placing them in the pack he had brought with him before moving on.

A stall with lots of different toys for the cubs, he got a few for each of them to try. He loved the little ones as if they were his own. Hearing a ruckus as a tall black haired man jumped off a bright red ryū with a sandy blonde hair girl bloodied, lifeless in his arms. Watching as he raced up the stairs into the castle. 

“Was that the Miko of Souls?” A woman speaking to the vendor of the stall she was at, next to Kōga.

“I think so. Maybe she’ll die. Then we won’t have to deal with yet another human in the castle.” The man seemed disgusted by the very thought of a human even in their presence, the woman giggled.

“Shouldn’t say such things. You know how Lord Sesshōmaru is.” Rambling around the marketplace seemed to quiet down and return to normal again just as quickly as it had exploded into ruckus.

“Don’t be such an asshole. Just because ya don’t like her, doesn’t mean she deserves to die.” Not sticking around to hear whatever response either of them cared to give.

Choosing to skip that man’s stall altogether, not caring to buy anything from someone who was so bigoted against humans. Feeling guilty for having been that way at one point in his life. Was that why Ryū had been distant? Did she feel as if she was somehow less for being half human, or being raised by humans, half yōkai?

Fruit stand displaying fresh berries, apples and oranges. It seemed a bit odd to him and out of place. “How are they still fresh? Hadn’t the season ended for these?”

“Haven’t seen a wolf in a long time, boy. They’re yōkai produce, we don’t have to deal with withering like humans do. Would you like to try one? Best there is.” Handing him a small strawberry, it tasted as if summer itself settled in the berry.

After loading up on a variety of what the man had, which caused him to buy a large lidded basket from the man, he wondered about if they could grow them. “Can they grow anywhere? Even snowy places?”

“Can grow anywhere, anytime, any condition. Are you interested in seeds, boy?” A little irritated at being called a boy, the man still had what he wanted.

“Yes. I know someone who farmed human foods. Are they the same to grow?” Agreeing to a more hefty price than he thought was fair, still not putting a dent in what he had brought he couldn’t complain much.

Taking the seeds and saplings, realizing he was going to have to run with all of this. He was terrible at this shopping thing, he wanted whatever interested him and bought it not thinking of how it got back. Admitting it was easier to buy than find the things he wanted.

Walking back towards Aki’s to gather what she made and head towards his home. Hoping she would be happy and not too angry at him. Then again maybe she would hit him and he would get another kiss, half smile to himself at the thought.

Being nudged in the back by the large red ryū as it tried to get into the produce he had bought, he turned to look at him. “Hey, there big guy. Ya hungry? Not sure what ya eat but your welcome to find what ya want.” 

Opening the basket seeing him take a few of the apples with his mouth, nodding his head. The ryū looked so sad, maybe the girl was his. Rubbing the top of his head, he felt for the creature. “I’m sure she’ll be alright. Don’t ya worry. Why don’t ya go to your home and sleep for a bit.”

Watching as he flew away, he was a remarkable creature. Always having liked them, wondering if flying would be faster than running. Certainly faster when he had lots in tow like he currently did. Dismissing the thought when he came to the same problem her currently had, the cold.

“All finished. You weren’t kidding about finding things for your whole pack.” Seeing she was trying to put on a brave face for whatever made her upset. Small sniffles escaping the young girl who sat next to her.

“That’s Sesshōmaru’s cub. Was she her mother, earlier in the day?” Speaking low enough for the human not to overhear. 

“No, they are very close though. It doesn’t look good. I’m watching her for her otōsan while he stays by her side.” Peeking back at Rin who was sewing in the light of a lantern, clearly trying to keep her mind off of things. Little dog laying in her lap sleeping away.

“That’s tough. Here, give her these. Makes the cubs in my pack a little better after getting injured. Maybe it’ll help.” Handing her a handful of strawberries, not knowing that to Aki it was a sign everything was going to be alright. It was Kai’s favorite, almost to an obsession.

Lightly laughing as she wiped away a stray tear, taking them from him. “Thank you, Kōga. You’re a good man. Now go and make that girl very happy.”

Placing the clothing in his stuffed pack before he began to run back to his den, back to her. Glad there wasn’t any snow in the western lands so he could run faster.

....

Gone seemingly forever, coming in to see everyone eating the evening meal. Going around to give everyone the things he had gotten for them. Enjoying seeing the cubs light up at the new toys, different from human ones.

Returning after he had placed the produce and other things in the pantry with the rest of the food. Grabbing a bowl of food and sitting next to the one he wanted to sit next to the most.

“I got ya something. I’ll give it to ya in a little while.” Seeing her cheeks dusted in pink, a smile upon her sweet face. It was something he had been longing to see.

“You didn’t have to get me anything but thank you.” It was nice to be thought about. All she had thought about was him and how much she wanted to kiss him.

“I just hope ya won’t be mad at me.” Slightly worried now at what he had brought back for her if he was saying that.

Feeling him begin to play with her hair again, knowing he only seemed interested in touching hers. Giving her that hope that what he felt for her was more than just attraction.

Going over his trip with everyone interested, all he could think about was any way to fix whatever distance there was between them. To be able to get closer to her, to let her know how much he cared for her without scaring her off.

“You know, you really need to bathe." Letting her hair go, having forgotten he was even playing with it as he thought of ways to fix it all. Of course his big mouth had other ideas.

"Bathe with me." Words slipping out of his mouth and unfortunately for him they couldn't be stuffed back in. "Uh, that's what friends do, isn't it? Ginta, Hakkaku and I bathe together all the time." 

The two wide eyed and mouths gaped open, they were also men, they didn't just all willy nilly bathe with women. "I wouldn't know."

"It won't hurt my feelings if ya say no." To herself if she didn't, it wasn't giving it a try to make it home here. Even if it was with Kōga, friend was a word she held dear.

"I like to meditate in the water at night before bed anyway. Would they like to join too?" Sitting somewhat behind her, she couldn't see the shocked look on their faces. Ginta mouthing ‘what are ya doing?’ over to Kōga. Really he had no idea, just as confused as they were.

"We are all clean over here." The other wolves liked to bathe in the morning, which is one of the reasons she made a point to at night other than it was what she was used to. 

"Uh, then after we finish eating." Big mouth running away from him, this could certainly turn into a disaster.

Following her to her cove as she gathered her things like she did every night. He held out his gift for her, waiting for her to take it. Not having looked at it before, now seeing the golden stitching of a wolf and ryū swirled together in a house crest style. Damn it all, Aki seemed to force his hand a little earlier than expected.

“I don’t know what to say.” Focused on the crest more than anything. Not knowing what to say to him.

“It’ll keep ya warm. Take it.” Clicking to her that he went out and did exactly what she told him not to.

“I told you not to and I don’t understand what this means.” It was easier to ask what it meant than to ask what his feelings for her were, to give away hers.

“I... well I...” rubbing the back of his neck, finding it harder than thought to say what he wanted to. Not a problem he ever had before. “Please take it.”

Afraid of what he was going to say, easily it could be a gesture of the wolves accepting her as one of their own. She smiled, she was a wolf now. This was her home. “Is this you saying I’m now a wolf? Officially part of the pack?”

“Of course ya are. Does it make ya happy enough to stay?” Nodding her head as she hugged him, clothing still between them. Not caring anymore if he didn’t love her back, needing to always be by his side. 

“Now, let’s get you bathed. You do not smell great.” Giggling as he wrinkled his nose at her statement, though he was about to see her naked and on purpose. An exciting disaster to look forward to.

Giving her time to get in first, thinking it would be easier for her not to get undressed in front of him, he came to the spring. She was sitting at the bottom, seemingly glowing herself as her hair floated about her making this even much harder.

Diving in after taking off all his fur and armor, joining her at the bottom. Gripping a notch in the floor of the hot spring to hold himself down. Seeing her eyes open, looking as he imagine a goddess would. Something indescribable, untouchable.

Leaping up for air before returning to do the same, continuing several times before she joined him above. "What are you doing? You look like a grasshopper jumping up like that."

"Meditating with ya." Kicking his legs to stay afloat, looking down into the water seeing her form a little more clearly.

"You can't breathe under water. You can drown, Kōga." Swimming toward the edge, grabbing soap and a wash cloth to cleanse herself.

"Ya won't let me drown." Coming behind her, she got that feeling again of wanting to throw caution to the wind and kiss him. "Can I... nevermind."

"What? Just ask me." His tanned arm brushing her shoulder as he reached over to grab what he had brought. 

"I wanna wash your hair." Only a few inches behind her, she could easily lean back to feel his skin against hers. Making her wonder what the holy hell was wrong with her, why was she having such dirty thoughts?

Heart beating faster, why was he making this so much harder? How could she ever say no to him? Handing him her soap over her shoulder, as an answer for him. Unable to say anything at all. 

Claws rubbing against her scalp and running down the length of her hair, making it almost hard to breathe. Imagining if his hands slid down her sides how it would feel.

Extremely intimate even though she knew better than to think it was. Her papa washed her hair when she was a child since she had no mother to do it, it could be equally innocent. 

It was over far too soon, starved for his touch and attentions making her feel overwhelmed with feelings she had never had before. "Alright, now I get to do yours." 

"Eh, I'm not so sure about that." Still wearing his high tail and headband, absolutely nothing else but she wasn't focused on that, at least trying not to be.

"What are you going to do? Wait until I leave to wash it? It has mud in the tips of it." Turning around fully after rinsing out the soaps.

"Maybe." Coming closer as he kept backing away until he was completely against the rocky edge with no where else to go, within the water.

"Why are acting so strange? Is it that you don't want me to touch you? You can just say it." Retreating back to where she was to begin to wash off the day from her skin, stopped when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"It's definitely not that." Growling out of frustration, he removed his headband and let his hair down. Tapping his foot underneath the water on the rock, waiting for her response.

"What happened?" Angry red scar that never seemed to heal going across his forehead. Only about two inches long over his right eye.

"Priestess got me with an arrow a while back. I'm not vain or anything, just don't like anyone seeing it." Curiosity getting the better of her senses, reaching up to touch it with her hand that was free from his grasp.

"Does it hurt?" Only nodding, barely an admittance it did at all. Watching her face for any sign of disgust at his weakness or the scar itself, seeing nothing but kindness.

It was soothing as she traced across it, briefly taking away the pain of it. It always burned, constantly burned. "If I could take it away for you, I would."

Seemingly magical words as her fingertips glowed golden, feeling compelled to trace it again. His grasp on her wrist turned painful, claws piercing her skin, just as quickly he released and sank into the water unconscious.

"Shit, shit, shit." Fairly certain she just killed him the way his body went completely limp, unsure of what to do other than to make sure to get him out of the water.

Pulling him against her, making sure to have a good hold of him as she leapt out of the water and gently laid him on his back. Sitting to lay his head on her lap, relieved to see he was breathing. "Kōga? Wake up. Please wake up. Shit."

Reaching over to grab her yukata, wrapping it around herself trying not to jostle him too much. Ryū stood and picked him up in her arms carrying him inside straight to his room. Unsure of even what she did, she wasn't left with any idea of what to do to help him. 

Lying Kōga on his bedding, covering him up and starting a fire to keep him warm even though he seemed to never get cold. Sitting next to him, sharing the soft blanket to keep warm in the cool cove while the fire began.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, please wake up." Wiping away the stay hair off his face, seeing him look so peaceful. Did he always look like this when he slept?

Hours crawling by with no change, it made her feel as though he was never going to wake. When morning started to stretch over the horizon and he still hadn't opened his eyes, she knew it was time for her to leave. 

Dressing and cleaning up by the hot spring, taking only a few things she would need in a small pack. It wasn't much at all, if she could have she would take nothing. Writing a letter, leaving it for him to find if he ever woke up on the clothing he had made for her. She didn’t deserve it. Returning to see him one last time.

"I told you I was dangerous. I'm nothing but a worthless half breed. I'm so sorry, Kōga." Daring to take one last thing she was never meant to have, one kiss. Lips pressed against his, her tears finally fell dropping onto his cheeks.

"Ryū." Stirring a bit in his sleep, giving her hope he would be alright from whatever she did to him. Leaving without looking back, knowing if she did she would lose her nerve to and end up hurting more people.

Disappearing before the sun finishing ascending into the sky, heading toward the south where weather was warmer.


	6. Searching

Chapter 6:

"Hey Kōga, have so much fun ya sleeping in?" Hakkaku poked his head inside trying not to see anything that would get something thrown at him. Only seeing Kōga alone. "Kōga?"

"How did I get in here? Where's Ryū?" Leaning up on his hands, confused about what had happened. Last thing he remembered was her touching his scar, bringing his hand up feeling no pain.

"Your scar. It's golden." Coming to kneel beside him, clearly worried about his leader and friend. "What happened last night?"

"I'm not sure. Where's Ryū?" Getting up to see he was stark naked, grabbing his folded furs underneath his armor, dressing himself.

"Haven't seen her all day. Thought you two were in here ya know, together." Instincts kicking in wildly telling him something was wrong. 

Racing to her room, finding it without her. Tears, fresh ink, deep sorrow in her scent. Picking up the letter she had written to read it as it sat on the white fabric.

'I'm so sorry I hurt you. I don't know what I did. I'm nothing but a danger to you and the others. Briefly I thought this could be my home, you made me feel that way. Thank you for everything. You will never know what you mean to me, I'll miss you. Please don't come for me. It's better this way.'

He couldn't just let her leave, letting the letter drop to the floor, running out of the den before it hit the floor. Heavy snow storm, leaving nothing left of her. No foot prints to follow, no scent, little hope of ever finding her.

Spending most of the day looking for any trace of Ryū with no luck. Afraid he was going to find her frozen in the snow. “We can look after the storm dies down."

"She's gone." Ginta placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Nothing's lost forever. She belongs with ya, with us. We will find her." In such a short time she was with them, they cared for her. Knowing it was more for his friend, she was his other half. Unable to believe the Kami could be so cruel as to separate them forever.

"I want to believe ya. She doesn't see me that way though." Giving up and walking towards the den, he could hardly find his way back let alone find wherever she fled to in the thick falling snow and harsh wind.

"Are ya stupid, Kōga? Ryū was fell for ya, everyone could see that. Friends don’t act like that, she loves ya.” Even with the wind biting hard at his face as it whipped more snow around, he felt warm. She loved him.

....

Not bothering to stop, even in the snow storm. Continuing the best she could, numbness taking over as her heart pained for what she lost.

Nestled in the arms of a large tree, trying to block out the wind the best she could. It was hard to keep her eyes open any longer. Slipping into a dangerously deep sleep, unable to find the energy to care, she slept on.

When she awoke she felt warm, even with the storm still raging on. Noticing the same white material wrapped around her as the clothing Kōga had made for her. Golden floral stitching around the edges, a hood encasing her head, a cloak.

Looking around as she got up to begin again, trying to outrun the snow, seeing not one living creature in sight. Half hoping to have seen Kōga waiting for her to wake up. 

Unable to tell if it was night or day she kept on towards the south, needing to run as far as she could. Wishing she didn’t have to run from it at all.

It took another day to outrun the snow, still cold but no longer having to deal with the burden of snow. It was easier to sleep perched in a tree than it was in the horrid wet snow.

Finding the ocean on the third day, it was beautiful. Making her wonder why she hadn’t moved down here after her papa passed. It would make a good place to start her Life over.

“You look a bit like your mother." Terrified to turn around, it just wasn't possible after all this time.

"Papa told me that a few times. What do you want?" Listening to the waves lap at the beach, the ocean’s heartbeat.

"You are mine. I wish to be in your life." Pinching the bridge of her nose as if it would make him go away.

"My entire life you haven't been. Why now?" Jerking away when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I've always been there. When your village was burned I looked for you, thinking you had gone with them. I thought I lost you until I heard you were with wolves, I followed you here. Gave you the cloak. Do you know this place you have chosen?" Jaw clenched tight, angry for everything. Turning to look upon the one who abandoned her.

"I have never once seen you or spoken to you until now. I am what I am because of you. I never had a mother because of you. Did you know? Did you even care she killed herself after taking one look at me. Seeing how deformed I am. Seeing I have the same damn eyes you have, the same hair." Everything pouring out of her, it was the last drop breaking the dam inside of her. 

"My home isn't far. Across from here on that small island right over there. I met her on this beach. Lovely, sweet. I tried to forget about her but everyday she came back. It wasn't hard to fall in love with her." So much taller than she was, making her feel like a small child all over again. 

"You didn't love her. You made her take her life by giving her me. A curse to her is all you were." Refusing to let her tears fall, she wouldn’t be weak in front of him, it was all too much to deal with.

"Ikue loved me and loved him too. Already having your sisters I understood why she didn't want to leave. She never wanted to hurt him. We were together for almost a year when she became pregnant with you. I could feel her panic each time I brought it up. She felt that she had to choose between two lives if you were mine. I wanted her to come with me, even told her to bring the girls too." Shaking her head, that couldn't be true. 

She had always believed that they had one night together like papa said, a drunken night leading to a mistake she couldn't live with. "I don't believe you."

"The night you were born, I arrived too late. She was already gone. I wanted to take you, have you with me. You are mine. Tomio begged me to let you stay with him. Told me you were the last piece he had left of her and knew how to raise children which was something I lacked." Papa had told her he didn't know who her otōsan was, that he never met the man. 

"Stop, I can't hear anymore." Dropping down in the wet sand to her knees, he bent down wrapping her in his arms. She didn't fight it.

"I was always there watching over you. Protected the village from yōkai who could harm you. Following you when you went to other villages to trade." Silent tears fell down her face in streams, entire life felt like a lie to her. 

"Why didn't you ever come before now?" Voice wavering as if it would betray her, quit working altogether.

"You had a life there. I didn't want to disrupt it. I had done that before with your mother and ruined her life because of my selfishness. Perhaps I was wrong." Shaky breaths, trying to regain control over herself, reaching to her necklace to clutch the pearl. "I gave you the pearl to help after you lost control. I was so worried you would hurt yourself, I held you until you finally passed out. I didn't realize that was part of being a hanyō until then."

 

"You were there? Is that way only a few cattle were killed, that I killed?" Slowly the tears stopped falling. All these years feeling alone to find she had never really been alone.

"Yes. Come with me to my home and we will talk some more. Feed you, warm you. Our kind doesn't take too well to the cold." No warning as he scooped her up and took to the sky, flying toward the small island.

....

 

It took days for the storm to finally pass, taunting him with every whistle it made hitting the mountain side. Taking off in the middle of the night when it finally let up, off to the east where he knew Inuyasha was. Hoping she went to them.

Full day of running as fast as his legs could carry him, he arrived early in the morning as the sun began to rise. Inuyasha was outside already, he guessed having heard him coming. "Inuyasha, have you seen Ryū?" 

"Whatcha being all nice for?" Hand firmly on the hilt of his sword standing in front of him, blocking his way to the house. 

"Answer the question. Is she here?" Rustling coming from inside the home, Kagome's head popping out as she waved.

"Kōga, it's nice to see you again. Come inside." Instantly making Inuyasha's face turn to annoyance at his wife being entirely too kind to the wolf.

"Kagome, you're giving birth! He isn't going in there and go lay back down." Not stopping Kōga joining him as they went inside, knowing his wife too well.

"It'll be a while and you know it. Maceo took all day to come, so did Sachi, this one won't be much different." Laying back down on the futon laid out to give birth on, propped up by a slew of pillows. "What's going on? I heard you ask about Ryū. Is she okay?"

"She's left and I thought she came here. I'm sorry to have intruded on ya." Starting back toward the door.

"Stay for a bit. You can try Inuyasha's tea he made. It's the best and we can talk for a bit. I need the distrac-" holding her stomach breathing through a contraction. "Distraction from this anyway."

Patting beside her, he sat on the floor next to her instead. Handed a cup of tea from an usually docile mutt face. "Thanks. I just need to find her. I have no idea where she went."

"Where did she come from? Maybe she went back there." Tea was extremely well made, even though he wouldn't tell him that.

"A village a little bit away from my den." Shifting a bit uncomfortable with talking about it. "I found her there sitting in the ashes of her village. The most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I couldn't just leave her there."

"Sounds like you care for her. Maybe she will come back to you." Taking a sip of her own tea, smiling at the thought of him finally finding someone.

"She won't. Something happened and Ryū is certain she is too dangerous to be around us." Staring down at the cup in his hands, it was his fault she left. Never should he have asked her to bathe with him.

"Did she change? I don't blame her feeling that way if she did. I know how it feels to lose control like that." Taking a cloth to dab his wife's forehead that was beaded with sweat.

"No. We... she..." trying to figure out how to explain something even he didn't understand. "I had been grazed by a sacred arrow a while back. The scar burned all the time. All she did was touch it."

"What happened after?" Big brown eyes, caring and motherly. Somehow comforting him.

"I just remember waking up around midday, she was gone and so was the pain. It changed too." Lifting his headband to show the golden mark across his skin. "Ryū thought she hurt me and left before I had woken. In a snow storm."

"Can't find anything in a snow storm. Did you try looking in other caves in your mountain?" Fellow tracker, validating his efforts in trying to find her.

"I know you will find her. Maybe Inuyasha can go with you to help." Always so kind and helpful, it was easy to see why he loved her. It was different though, a different kind of love than he had felt before.

"You're having a baby, ya need him. Besides I'm faster than he is anyway." Giving her a small smile, grateful to have met her all those years ago.

"If ya still have trouble in a few weeks, I'll go. Sango can help out Kagome after she's healed up." Each looking toward her as another contraction hit her. "I'm gonna go get the women. Been like this most of the night." 

"Don't give up. When you find your soul mate it's worth anything put in your way to be with them. Love it worth it, Kōga. Never forget that." So much stood in her way to be with hers. Overcoming it all, patience tested with years of separation all of it so easily could have been given up on if wasn't her soul mate waiting at the end.

"I think she is mine. Thanks, Kagome. I needed to hear that." Squeezing the hand she had taken, feeling it would work out in the end. It had to. 

Leaving as Inuyasha brought in a troupe of women to help bring in another cub to their pack. "Good luck, mutt face." 

Going off to look through the mountains, hoping she was right under his nose the entire time.


	7. Mama

Chapter 7: Mama

His house was large, very warm, lavish style with anything wanted. Taking her with him as he prepared her some hot food. Not even knowing her own otōsan's name he took to caring for her.

"What do I call you?" Looking around at all the different things that hung on the walls, feeling out of place and where she belonged all at once.

"Papa, otōsan, Mizuchi. Whatever you are comfortable with. I wanted to name you Suiren. Broke my heart when he named you Ryū instead." Lighting the fire to start to heat up the water.

"If you looked after me this whole time, why did you let my village burn?" Placing vegetables into the pot of soup he was making her after cutting them, he looked at her as if he was trying to find the right answer.

"I followed you. When I returned it was already burning. The entire time I wanted to take you away but I knew it was something you had to do on your own. I thought if I made my presence known, they would shun you completely. After you killed a few bandits and the rest ran, I came back here so I wouldn't intervene feeling you were safe for the time being. The next morning you were gone." Wanting to be angry with him, not able to find it within herself anymore. 

"They left me, didn't want me because of what I am. Worthless half breed, dangerous to them." Watching as he placed the pot to heat it on the kamado.

"You are not worthless. I didn't know until I had found them." Leaving out he killed the village chief after confronting them about leaving his daughter with nothing. "I tried to find you but the snow covered your tracks. We don't have noses for tracking either. I had lost you until I got word you were up north with wolves."

"Someone else found me. I went with him." Sorrow filled her violet eyes even heavier than learning more about her life. "I hurt him so I left to come here." 

"How did you hurt him?" Having her sit in the next room at a low table, pouring tea already warmed. 

"I touched a scar on him. One made from a Miko. He didn't wake up, I wanted him to just wake up. It turned into a golden marking." Wanting to have said no to bathing with him, knowing she was too selfish to.

"So you found love. I admit I'm a little disappointed to know our time is limited before you go back to live with him." Irritated that he seemed to just talk about whatever he wanted regardless of her.

"Didn't you hear me? I hurt him. I will never go back." Smile on his face was gentle and endearing, infuriating.

"You didn't hurt him, you healed him, Suiren." Getting up to check on the hot soup, Ryū chose to ignore he wanted to change her name.

"I can't heal anyone. I'm dangerous and can only cause destruction." Stirring the pot, tasting a bit. After he added a pinch of herbs he came back to her.

"The pearl, once you fell in love it unsealed its power. I had hoped you would. You can heal anyone you want to, it will leave its mark where it has healed. May I see it?" Holding the pearl out from her with the long chain still around her neck. "I like the setting. This is a Suiren flower cradling it. A sign things were always meant to bring us together.”

"I still won't go back. He doesn't love me. How could anyone really?" So much more wanted to spill out of her, having trouble closing what had opened up inside her.

"Stay here with me. We can bond together and I can teach you about your mizu ryū side of yourself. I don't expect you to fully trust me right away. I will do my best to earn it. I love you, Suiren. In my solitude you have been the light of my life." For so long she wished to hear those words again, 'I love you.' only papa ever said them to her. 

"If you had gotten there before she died, what were you going to do?" Bringing over some soup for her, steam swirling from the bowl.

"Take you both with me. I prepared this house for each of you. I have you a room here." Watching him use a spoon to eat his soup, more proper than she had ever been raised, mimicking him.

"My own room? Just for me?" Nodding while his mouth was full. "I don't really need my own room or anything."

"You need warmth. I have enchantments set here so it is always warm enough for us." It did sound nice, needing to fully rest she nodded in agreement. 

"I'll build my own house though once spring comes." Never one to be a burden, determined to get on her own two feet again.

"Not too far, I hope. You could farm easily around here if that's what you choose to do." Smiling at getting to have her close by him, no longer having to hide from her, his daughter was home.

"Your color is returning. You've been too cold for too long, Suiren. Let me show you the rest of the house." Taking her to show her the bathhouse before leading her upstairs to where their rooms were. 

"This first set of doors is yours. Mine is the last on the left. I will show you the other two after you have slept." Noticing the sun had already set, wondering how she had missed it. "Go on inside."

Opening the doors to see the bedding in snowy white with golden flowers stitched on it. Silk gold pillows making it look even more luxurious to her. Birch wood chest of drawers with matching vanity, low table of the same wood stacked with papers, inks and brushes. 

"All of this is for me?" Touching the chest with her fingertips, feeling the wood underneath them.

"Kimonos, yukatas too. I made sure to have plenty made for you and don't tell me it's too much to accept. I'm your otōsan, let me provide for you like I've always wanted." Seeing her mouth open and close again, knowing it was exactly what she was going to try to do. Kissing her forehead, "sleep well."

Leaving her be, sliding the doors shut tight behind her. Mind wandering with thoughts of what her life could have been. Warm home full of love, no cruel sisters to taunt her looks, no village children throwing rocks at her, an easier life. Smiling when she thought of her papa, he made it worth it. Even the short time she was with him. 

Dressing, lying down underneath the lavish covers with her mind pulling her to the one she didn't want it to. The wolf who stole her heart no matter how hard she tried to keep it from him. It was useless to have tried, he had it from the moment their eyes met. 

Unbelievably blue, those eyes haunted her every night. Making her feel weak each time the tears slid silently down her face knowing she would never see him again. Even if it was true she hadn't hurt him, healing him instead, it didn't change what she was. It didn't change his feelings for her, or lack there of. It didn't change that he never came looking for her, never would. 

Turning to her side, curling into a tight bawl trying to forget about him. Cruel life she was cursed with letting her know she never would.

Mizuchi stood outside her door, wanting nothing more than to go inside and hold her. Take away her pain anyway he could. Not wanting to push her too far, afraid she would run from him too. Staying until she fell asleep fully, going in to wipe away her tears. Brushing away the hair from her face, he knew how badly love could hurt. Returning to his room as if he was never there at all.

....

 

Searching all of the caves took over a week to get done. She simply was not there, it had been over two weeks since she left. Returning to his den to check on everything, he still had duties as a leader.

"Maybe try the western lands. Lord Sesshōmaru keeps a tight reign on his lands. He would know if a glimmering hanyō came through." Looking him over, ragged from running and not caring for himself. Desperately needing sleep the most.

"Yeah I'll go after I eat something." Sitting on a large rock, fist under his chin, tail swishing back and forth in agitation.

"Ya need sleep, Kōga. One night of rest will make a difference in your tracking." Only response from him was a growl, seeing his friend fraying at the ends.

Instead of leaving he laid down, barely able to keep his eyes open. Angry realizing he had been had by the guys, drugged from the food he ate. If he wasn’t so stressed he would have realized it. Slipping into a deep sleep, knowing he would strangle them when he woke, seeing her face as if she was really there.

Kissing her full pink lips, swearing he had felt them before, in a mating ceremony underneath the uncountable stars looking down upon them. 

Little wolves running around with her hair, his tail and tiny wolf ears. Full round belly waiting to give birth to more of what their shared love created. Feeling tiny kicks underneath his hand, kissing those lips again.

'I told you I was dangerous. I'm nothing but a worthless half breed. I'm so sorry Kōga.' Silky lips pressed against his. Startling him awake, sitting up as he tried to catch his breath. 

She kissed him before she left. Giant fangy smile on his face. "I'll find you, Ryū."

Running towards the west to the life he was determined to have with her, even if it took him his entire life to get there.

....

The first week there was wonderful even though she felt heartache, she felt loved by her otōsan. He showed her that he painted and tried his hand at pottery, something to keep himself busy in between going to check in on her.

So strange was it to find out you had your own personal guardian for your entire life, for no other reason than being born. Spending most of the time getting to know each other better, catching up on nearly two hundred years. 

Not missing the no so subtle hints as he tried to convince her to go see Kōga again. Trying his hardest to convince her that he loved her as well. Refusing to believe someone so amazing as he was could ever love her.

....

 

Searching the west as he went to find mutt face’s elder brother, it was all taking too long. He hadn’t seen her in nearly a month, each day it was harder to believe she was gone.

Coming to the steps of the castle, seeing the same black haired man as he did before when he was there. He stopped him, “hey, did that girl turn out alright?”

Somewhat caught off guard by a wolf, even more so by the question. “Yeah. Do I know you?”

“No, I saw ya carry her in there last time I was here. Is Sesshōmaru in there?” Walking down the last few steps to talk with the wolf a little more, guessing it was the one his mother told him about.

“He’s busy. I’m his first in command. What can I do for you?” Curious why the wolf was wanting to talk to him. If it was something warranting Sesshōmaru’s attentions, he would bring him, himself.

“I’m looking for someone. Was hoping she had been spotted in the west. Might be in trouble, I’m not really sure.” A girl in trouble? Imagining the different things that could spell out, none of it good for her. Though she would be safe if in the west.

“What’s she look like? I can keep an eye out for her, have my men too.” Hoping he wasn’t looking for the one his mother had just found, an inkling it was.

“White opalescent hair, violet eyes, skin like a pearl. A ryū hanyō. Beautiful beyond belief.” That woman, she liked being lost and causing headaches. His mother was not going to be pleased about this.

“Haven’t see her. Someone like that would definitely cause the men to be talking too. Where’s your home? I can send word if we do.” Disappointment unhidden on his face, he felt for him. Not being able to be with the one he cared for either.

“Holy hell. Do I find every hole in this fucking road?” Looking behind him to see the blonde girl very much alive and on her ass in the pathway up to the steps.

He was there before the man was, picking her up to place her on her feet again. She smiled at him, “thanks. I’m not too graceful. I’m Kai, I like your tail. Is that rude to say?”

“Uh, thanks. Kōga, nice to meet ya. Should be more careful, humans get hurt too easily.” Hearing her snort as she rolled her eyes at him, she certainly was a different kind of human.

“So I’m told, constantly. Can I ask what kind you are? I haven’t met any yōkai before I came here so I like to learn about them. That is, if I’m not keeping you from something.” The man came to stand beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Must be her mate with how protective he was of her.

“Wolf. I’m looking for someone, so maybe another time.” Surprised when she took his hand and led him up the steps into the castle. “Uh, where we going?”

“I’m the Miko of Souls. We need a more private area to ask where Ryū is. Too loud in the marketplace.” It was odd she seemed to know without him telling her. “Can you stop talking for a minute until we get to the garden? I can’t hear you well.” 

“I’m sorry?” Unsure why she was telling him to shut up, he wasn’t talking.

“It’s not you, she’s talking to a spirit. I’m Katsuo. I’ve learned it’s just best to go with her.” Sesshōmaru was not going to be pleased when he found out about this.

Arriving in the garden she sat and pulled out a strange looking glass ball. Expecting it to shatter on the rock she accidentally dropped it on. She wasn’t kidding about her grace. Grabbing his hand, watching her eyes turn black and violet. Making him miss the violet eyes he wanted to see so badly.

“Kōga.” Having to sit on the bench, dragging her with him, astonished at seeing his mother standing in front of him.

“Mama?” Looking over at Kai sitting next to him, “what’s going on?”

“That’s your mama. She says she knows where she went. Talk to her.” Giving his hand a good squeeze, as if she had done this a hundred times before.

“I saw her leave towards the south. There was a man who found her, looked to be her otōsan. I returned to you after he did, I was worried about you.” Embraced by her loving arms again, she even smelled the same as she did.

“I miss ya so much. Is papa with ya? Are ya alright?” Her black hair spilled down her back, it felt so real as he hugged her back. She even still had the same brown tail and furs like he remembered.

“He is, he stayed at the den to keep an eye on things. Ya know how he is. We both love ya and look over ya. Now go to her and make beautiful little cubs.” Kissing his forehead before she let go of him and faded away. Leaving him happy and saddened she was gone so quickly.

“Well, the south so that’s something. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you more.” Hugging her so tightly, this was some kind of woman. 

“Ya gave me so much more than you’ll ever know.” Standing after he let her go, “I better get going then.”

“I’ll walk you out. Kai, go bathe. You know how he is.” Only rolling her eyes at him, before she stood to go across the garden to the bathhouse.

“You’re more than welcome to come back anytime, Kōga. Hope you find her.” Leaving them, going on with her day.

Walking him back out to the marketplace he stopped, “The south isn’t a place for a woman. This chaotic there, bandits make there home there often. Tensions between yōkai and human are pretty bad too. I hope you find her, it’ll take a while how large the area if though. Good luck.” Nodding as he took off just hoping his mother was right and she was with someone who would look after her.


	8. Family

Chapter 8: family

After another month going by he was beginning to think he would never find her. Needing to go back to the den to check in, really he should have weeks ago. 

Spring settling in and Hinode should give birth any day now. Wanting to be there to welcome the newest to his pack, he turned back towards the north. Promising he would return to search further after he did what a leader must do, be there for his pack.

It took a week and a half for her to finally give birth. Three days after was the naming ceremony in which the little girl cub was named Hikari and welcomed with a great feast into the pack. A joyous occasion full of happiness and love adding their sixth cub, knowing she was as safe as the others were.

“Ya didn’t have to come here for this, Kōga. I know how much she means to ya, to all of us. I’m am glad ya did though.” Putting his arm around her, he was glad too. His only living blood, his cousin was held a little tighter to his heart even though he considered them all blood.

“Me too. I couldn’t miss this. She’s a cute one, makes me think the next one will be just as cute.” Slapping his arm, he was such a jerk sometimes.

“Having Hikari makes me think twice of ever doing it again. Her head felt a lot bigger coming out than it is.” Looking down at the tiny, little thing bundled up in a knitted blanket, brown hair, a little tiny sleeping face. She was just amazing, leaving it hard to wrap around his mind how small they all started out.

“Don’t say that. We need lots more, when you’re ready though. I think I’m gonna leave tonight to go back south.” Wanting nothing more than to have Ryū by his side and to stay with his pack. He missed them very much, this is where his life was.

“Leave in the morning, get some rest first.” Laughing as he stood to go pack some food that didn’t require him stopping to hunt.

“Sounding motherly already.” Leaving to do as she asked of him. One more night of full rest would do some good, he could keep going longer without it later.  
....

Another bandit hideout, walking inside as they stared at him in disbelief he would dare to. Checking all of the possible places she could be, looking through a small pile of jewelry seeing if hers was there. 

"The fuck ya doing, wolf?" Throwing the discarded ones on the floor as he pulled anything silver out to inspect it.

"Looking for someone. Violet eyes, skin shimmers like a pearl. Seen her?" Disgusting greasy haired man standing to draw his sword. 

"Do ya see her here?" Very much the wrong answer to be given, patience thin as is. 

"Ya mean she'd be here with ya if ya had?" Coming to last silver chain, not hers. 

"Men have needs or are wolves too stupid to know what a woman is good for?" First answer had earned him a good beating. This one though, cost him his life.

“Wrong answer." Kicking him hard in the head, crushing his skull with the impact.

Quickly dispatching the other seven just as easily. Too quick for any of them to even land a punch. It was taking too long to look through the south. Months flew by since Hikari was born, he wasn't sure anymore how long it had been. The days blended together full of anger and frustration at his failure in finding her.

Taking some food, eating it as he ran off trying to find another spot where she may have hidden herself. Did she even want to be found by him? He was beginning to doubt himself.

.....

Summer air filled her lungs, warmth from the sun grazing her skin. Her otōsan had made mistakes in the past when it came to her, somehow she understood. Happy she had him in her life now when she needed him most.

"How long do I have to stand here?" Dressed in pale blue, standing on the beach as her otōsan painted her. 

"Not much longer. I am going to the marketplace in the western lands in a few days. It is the best the world has ever seen, completely run by yōkai. Would you join me?" It would be good for her to meet other yōkai, having grown up in a human village. Thinking it would give her spirits a lift, even through the months she seemed full of sorrow.

"Sounds like an adventure. Isn’t the west a little far?" Seeing him dunk the brush in the cup of water to his left, starting to clean up his paints.

"Yes, if you walk. Only two days flying. I have my usual inn already informed of my arrival for my journey, yours too in hopes you would have agreed." Refusing to let her see the painting until he was fully finished putting in the details.

"I've never stayed in one before. Wasn't exactly allowed to, really. Are you sure it won't be a problem." Hearing his chuckle, placing his free arm around her shoulders, guiding her back to their home.

"I have gained enough rank and respect in my long life to do as I please, Suiren." Long having given up on keeping her name as it was, seeing it made him happier to call her that. It was only a name, after all. "I'd also like you to meet someone while there."

"Who? You're not going to try to marry me off are you?" Ryū stopped, thinking back to how even as sweet as her papa was to her and her sisters, he still married them off without so much of a thought.

"Not at all. It's a woman I am quite fond of. Her name is Aki, she made all of your clothing. A water yōkai I desperately want to court. I go a few times a year to see her and try to get her to say yes. So far no luck, it's still early though." Going inside, making a hot meal as they chatted about who this woman was. 

Admiring his patience to continue to try, even after being rejected each time for the last seven years. Brought in after the new Lord took over, he noticed her right away. Wishing she had been more like him, able to look rejection in the face and still hit it straight on.

....

Returning again like he did every few weeks, becoming more and more closed off. Keeping on a good face for everyone, though it wasn’t a secret how he felt. Irritated, disappointed, losing hope.

Little Hikari, crawling around his cove as he watched her for the night. Giving her parents a night alone. More it was for him, to pick up his spirits. His cousin wasn’t as sneaky as she thought she was, seeing right through her. 

“Come here.” Opening his arms, she crawled into his lap. “What do ya think? Will I find her?”

Little babbles he took for yes, always the answer he hoped for. Smoothing her hair as her big eyes looked up at him, sleepy and fighting it.

“I don’t know, been searching for her your whole life. Starting to think I won’t.” Holding her arms out, he hugged her. Picking her up like he knew she liked, rocking back and forth. 

He could be a good papa to some cubs. Knowing if he didn’t find her, he was losing more than just her. Losing what their life could have been together. Somehow the little drooling babbles of a cub gave him new determination he needed to push harder.

....

“You’re sure they won’t be upset you brought a hanyō?” Letting her down as they landed, it was one thing that stuck with her. Not feeling as if she was enough as she was.

“You’re my daughter. I’ll get it through to you how much you are worth.” Walking inside the nearly hidden inn nestled in the forest, as he transformed back from his ryū form.

“Ah, Lord Mizuchi. Nice to see you as always. Is this your daughter Suiren?” Bright orange hair, green eyes, he was amazing to look at. As if it was staring at the sun itself.

“Yes. Suiren this is Hotaru, he is the owner of this inn.” Smiling at him, he seemed to like the way she looked the way he eyed her. It was very weird for her.

“Nice to meet you. It’s lovely here. May I ask a person question?” Hoping was about to ask if he was mated or not, he simply nodded. “Are you a ryū too?”

“Of course, all of our guests are as well. I am a hiryū, not mizu like you and your otōsan are. My inn is for ryū only.” Seeing her look away from him he saw his mistake. “You are ryū here.”

Bright smile again, as she chuckled. “Ryū is actually my name. I guess my human name.” 

“How interesting, I would love to hear more about your human side. For now let me show you to your room.” Walking inside and down a long hall way he opened up a set of doors.

A sitting room in front of them, with a low table to have a meal. A set of doors on each side of the room. “Each side has its own room for sleeping with a futon already laid out. I will have the evening meal brought when it is ready. Is there anything I can do while I’m here?”

“Would you join us for the meal?” They seemed like they knew each other fairly well, her otōsan asking him to join them.

“Of course. I’ll be back shortly.” Waiting until he left to take a look around at things. They were nice, well cared for and good condition. 

“He is interested in you.” Stated as a matter of fact as he put his pack down in the room to the left. 

“I think you’re seeing things that aren’t there.” Taking her pack off as well and placing it in the other room as he did.

“I am not. When will you see how stunning you are? I would like to think you take after me and well, I am very attractive.” Laughing at him being playful, knowing it still held truth in how he saw her.

The meal was pleasant and peaceful, Hitaru did seem interested in her. Nice to look at, lacking those blue eyes she cared for. Trying to remember why she hadn’t gone back to him. Maybe it was more to do with fear he didn’t want her to. 

It shouldn’t matter anymore, her home would be finished by the time they got back. Mizuchi insisting to have it built rather than build it herself. She felt lazy and spoiled because of it, his smile making her realize it was for him to feel as if he was providing for her. The stable and pasture would need to be filled with animals, she wasn’t sure what kind yet. Tired of cattle and how much they constantly shit.

Laying down to sleep she thought of him like she always did, no longer did she cry herself to sleep. Knowing he would be there in her dreams, fangy smirk and all. It would have to be enough for her.

....

“Listen ya bastard, have ya seen her or not?” It’s a ryū in, they had to have seen her or at least know where there were some. Finding himself on the border of all the lands where they merged together.

Really an odd coincidence he even found the place, wanting to wash off in the lake he saw. Jumping in from a large ledge on the outskirts of it, smacking face first into the hard wooden porch.

“Why would I tell you? For all I know, she ran from you for being an ass.” Bright orange hair looking perfect to pull a chunk out.

“It wasn’t like that. She thought she was too dangerous and left.” He was keeping something from him, instincts pushing hard. “Ya met her, didn’t ya?”

“I did and I can’t imagine why she would want to keep company with you. Suiren should make a ryū to strengthen her lineage, not some wild wolf.” Wait, that was not her name. Was there another woman who looked like her running around? Fuck. Smashing his fist into the side of the inn, breaking a hole through it.

“That’s not her name. It must be the wrong woman.” So easily could Hitaru correct him, help him find her. No man got that upset for a passing fling, then again he was a wolf. He wouldn’t help him, it would lessen his chances with her.

“Yeah, must be.” Eyeing him as he left, something felt wrong. As if he was purposefully misleading him.

Taking off again to see where else she could be, swearing he caught her scent even if it was stale.

....

Beautiful flowing pink hair, as if it belonged in the sunset itself, ruby colored eyes and the most flawless dark tanned skin. It was easy to see why she had caught his eye.

"Is this her?" Mizuchi nodded towards her smiling full of pride at having his daughter with him. "I am so pleased to meet you. Wasn't sure I ever would. I'm Aki."

"Ryū. Otōsan calls me Suiren. He's spoken much about you." Taking her hand to bring her inside her home, he followed them, hoping they would make friends quickly.

"I'm sure he has. Even though I told him a dozen times I will not be courted until the mo kikan has passed which is this winter." Sitting down, having tea poured in front of her. 

"Fifty years is such a long time for mo kikan, however, I will wait a thousand for you if you wished it." Seeing the love they each shared for each other already, hope for them to soon to be together bloomed within her.

"Not much longer. Now tell me the story of how you finally came home, my dear child." Wondering if a mother was like her, kind, gentle, soft spoken.

Telling the tale of her life only getting to the fire before someone new came inside. "Mother.”

Turning to see a tall handsome man, firey green eyes with long black hair pulled into a high tail. Tanned skin golden from the sun, much lighter still than his mother.

Smile forming in his face as he sat next to her, taking her hand in his. "I'm Katsuo and very pleased to meet such a pretty face."

Wide eyed staring at him finding she didn't even remember her name, Kami almighty he was gorgeous. “Suiren is Mizuchi's daughter. One day to be your sister, not your mate."

"My apologies. You are quite stunning even if you are meant to be my kin.” Kissing the top of her hand before releasing it. Giving her wink seeing as her mouth began to gape open, dumbfounded as to what just happened.

"Brother?" All she managed to squeak out, watching him pour himself a cup of tea, seemingly unable to let go of her gaze.

"Yes?" Snapping out of whatever had stolen her mind, giving her head a little shake.

"No, um, I only ever had sisters." Looking down at the tea inside her cup, life was taking such hard turns for her. It was hard to keep up with it all, not that it was at all bad.

"I've only ever had brothers, so I guess we were meant to be siblings. As much as that breaks my heart to know my lips will never touch yours." Tea cup flying across the table at his head, catching it without so much as flinching.

"Katsuo, mind yourself." Threatening to throw another at him, staring into her son's eyes to make sure he knew he overstepped.

"Yes, mother." Leaning back on his hand with his arm behind her, seemingly innocently touching her back.

"She's in love already, son. Continue your tale, Suiren." Placing her cup down, to finish her tale of how she came to be where she was meant to be. Already knowing a little piece she was sure Suiren didn’t know.

"I sat in the ashes of one of the houses in the middle of the village where they left me. Cold numbing the pain I felt from being rejected by the ones I cared for, all of them their entire lives. I watched them grow, marry and reproduce. I loved each one of them as if they were my own, even if they never knew it." Scooting slightly forward, taking away the close contact from the handsome green eyed man.

"Cold numbing my very soul, I felt empty inside. Everything was gone, taken from me. Snowing falling for the tears I couldn't release. Snapped out of my daze by piercing blue eyes looking into mine. Taking my hand, with such a simple touch making me feel as though it was going to be alright. I shouldn't have gone with him. It didn't matter, those eyes would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life anyway." Aki listening closely to her tale, feeling as though this is what it would be like to tell stories at night to a family.

"The wolf took me back to his den, a cave deep in the northern mountains. He was kind to me, gentle and patient. Making too hard to keep him from stealing my heart. It's hard to explain how it all happened so quickly. The wolf held me during the night when I needed him most, at my most vulnerable. It scared me the feelings I felt the next morning, I drove him away. Still he came back and he as my friend. Knowing nobody could ever love a half breed like me.” Deep breath, a tale turning more into a confession to cleanse her soul.

"I couldn't let myself believe he would. He was too close, consuming my thoughts.” Biting her lip wondering why she was pouring herself out.

"Choosing to keep my feelings hidden, his friendship would be a consolation for not having his love returned. It was so easy to be around him." Going silent as she thought about the last day with him. How wonderful and badly it went.

"What happened next?" She loved these kinds of tales, tales of love winning despite everything.

"I pushed him too far, making him show me a scar from a miko on his forehead. Touching it, he went into a deep sleep. I thought I killed him, relieved when I didn't. I stayed through the night and he never woke. I left. Too dangerous to stay, taking my first kiss from his sleeping form. Something to hold onto, even though it was never meant to be mine." 

"I ended up leaving at the beginning of a bad snow storm, carrying on even though my legs refused to carry me. I awoke that first night wrapped in a warm cloak you had made. After three days I came to the ocean, across from my otōsan’s home. That's my tale of how I arrived in my otōsan's loving arms." Snort from the man beside her, making her own face crinkle in irritation.

"Pretty but stupid. He wanted you, cared about you. You broke the poor wolf's heart running away from him." Placing his hand on her cheek, staring intensely at her.

"How do you know? How do you know he would think I was worth anything at all to him? You seem to forget what I am." Hand slipping away from her face, laughing at her. He was laughing at her misery, what was wrong with him?

"Even though you are a bit human, it doesn't matter. Really should get that through your head. Just from your tale alone I can tell he loves you." Taking a drink of his tea as she just stared wondering if it would be rude to strangle him for being so mean to her. "A wolf was here during the winter looking for you. Kai gave him a way to speak to his mother which sent him into the south. Thought you were in some sort of trouble. Asked me to keep an eye out for you, I knew the moment you were in the west. The wolf seemed set on finding you."

"Kōga was looking for me?" Looking to her otōsan, not sure what to do. 

"How sweet young love is. I met him when he came to have clothing made for you, I know he is in love with you. Go back to him, Suiren." Engrossed in seeing the young girl realizing everything she thought was changing before her very eyes. Aki knew her life was just beginning.

"We will check on things at your home and go to him after. Maybe I can convince him to move to the south where it's warmer for you." Smiling at her, willing to let her go. 

"Thank you." Heart singing with joy, life with Kōga seemed to be within reach. Hoping with every bit of her being he hadn't changed his mind or them being wrong.

Staying for a few days with Aki, they seemed as if they were already together but she didn't pretend to understand their relationship. Sitting out underneath the stars on their final night there. 

"They at it again?" Nodding towards him, "we could give it try before we become siblings."

Sitting next to her underneath the large tree at the top of the hill. "Never going to happen. Don't you get tired of being a jerk?"

"I'm not as much of a prude as you are. You'll never catch me in love. I don't envy you." Overall he was pleasant to be around, laughed often and lighthearted.

"I'm not a prude, just don't want to do that with you. I imagine as much time as you spend with Kai, you already are. Then again, I'm terrible at it so far, so what do I know.” Laughing at her own misfortune, it was entirely too messy for her tastes.

"It's just because you are young, inexperienced. You'll get there and if it all ends in heartbreak it won't be long before you find someone else." Wrapping his arm around her, giving a little squeeze.

"I don't want anyone else, Katsuo." Laying her head on his shoulder, there was an ease about him who would make anyone comfortable with him. Once they got past the jerk part of him, of course.

"I know. Remember you are worth so much more than you think. I don't know much about humans but I know yōkai. You're a good yōkai with a kind heart. Couldn't ask for a better sister to join my pack." Smiling as she stared up, serenity overcoming her.

"Couldn't ask for a better brother. Even if you are a pervert." Each laughing as they continued on to get to know each other throughout the night. Neither really caring to think what was going on in the home below them, thankful they were upwind from it all.

“Would you like to see the ryū in the stables? Would have showed you earlier, just been a bit busy.” Standing, waiting for her to follow him. Rarely did he have anytime, Sesshōmaru locked away with a pregnant distraught woman. Needing it to be all over soon.

“I’d love to. I’m looking to see what kind of animal to raise on the farm I’m starting. Though, maybe I shouldn’t be thinking about it anymore.” Following him down and to the back of the castle to see a large stable, going inside to see the striking creatures.

“This is Naru, He’s mine. Best one there is.” She rubbed his head, he felt more like worked leather than rock like she thought he would. 

Showing her the other bright red dragon, two blue, one midnight black and a two headed one. Quickly seeing she had a way with them, wondering if it was because of what she was.

“Think I chose what I want to raise. Is there a good market for them?” Seeing a nest of eggs underneath the black dragon, as she lifted herself to check on them.

“I’d say so, Naraku seemed to have something against them. Killing all he could and the farms that raised them. There are only two left, if you count this one. Though, we are only breeding to have more for the army, not to sell.” Walking over to the nest, taking one of the eggs. 

“Here, keep it warm.” She nearly hit him when he parted her top to stuff the large egg inside. Still, he didn’t try to get a feel of her. Amazed he just gave her a dragon.

“Are you sure that it’s okay to give her to me?” Egg the size of a watermelon ready to be eaten, Slipping it down further to get a better grip. Looking ripe herself.

“I keep telling you, I’m first in command. How do you know it’s a girl anyway?” Rubbing the egg to make sure she was kept warm, he was so happy she wasn’t pregnant. One female at a time was enough.

“Not sure, just do. Thank you.” He hugged her before taking her back out heading towards his mother’s home in the valley.

“Anything for my little sister.” Dropping her off, it was nice to see her so excited about something so small to him. “I’ll come by in the morning to wish you both off, I’ll write down instructions for the ryū tonight to send with you. Get some sleep, those things are so annoying when they hatch so get it while you can.” 

“I’ll try, if they stop doing that in there.” Each laughing slightly disgusted by their parents. It was just something even adult children didn’t care to hear, smell or think about.

“I’ll see ya in the morning.” She never did, Aki went to look for him, finding he had jumped into the same place Sesshōmaru had been locked in for three months. 

Admiring the woman’s strength as she went to check on their children and seemed to have her motherly instincts kicking in to care for them despite losing her own son. 

Never able to forget what she said to her as they left. “Sometimes it isn’t about how we feel but the ones around us. Doing what is needed despite ourself.”


	9. Close

Chapter 9: close

“What happened here?” Large hole being repaired on the side of the ryū inn, with a very angry orange haired man.

“Nothing a little woman should worry herself over.” Smiling as he saw her face, “How was your time in the west?”

“It was amazing. I can help you repair this, can’t tell you how many times I had to repair my home because my bull would throw a fit.” Rubbing the egg stuff inside her clothing, hearing the little one moving inside it. Shouldn’t be much longer for her to hatch.

“Thank you but I got it handled. Is that what I think it is? A ryū egg?” She pulled it out to show him the black and green egg. 

“My brother gave her to me. I’d like to breed them, I’m not sure what’s going to happen anymore. She’s still mine though.” Hotaru motioned for them to follow him inside.

“You should. There used to be plenty of them, now not so much. I know I would enjoy having a few here.” Bringing them to the same room they had before.

“I may be living in the north soon, I could keep one in the den but not a herd. Otōsan, are they called a herd?”Setting down her pack and nestling the egg on the futon, making sure to keep it warm.

“A thunder of ryū. Perhaps since your home and stable are finished, he will choose to move to the south.” Hoping he would agree, otherwise he would move to be closer to her. Not about to let his daughter go now that he got to truly be in her life.

“The north isn’t a place for our kind, Suiren. You should forget about any man who lives up there.” Laughing, she could never just forget about Kōga.

“You can’t just forget about the one who stole your heart.” Seeing he didn’t seem to have the notions she did, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable with the stare he was giving her, even though he smiled.

“I’ll have your meal brought in shortly.” Closing the doors behind him as he left.

“Did that seem weird to you?” Whispering so she wouldn’t be overheard by the one she was asking about.

“What do you mean?” Somehow he didn’t get the strange feeling she did, it was most likely nothing.

“Nothing. Just felt weird is all.” Still she felt as though she wouldn’t let her guard down around the man. Something was off about him.

....

Meeting the ocean, he caught her scent. Faint, stale, very much there. Looking around to see if there would be somewhere she could be staying. Finding two, one on an island and the other on the mainland not too far where he was from.

Searching the newly built house, finding only a room with things she had frequently used with her scent on them. The house itself held none of it within its wood. Making him believe the house was built for her and her things moved into it before she had. 

Perhaps the one on the island near by would have at least met her and know when she would be returning. Heart singing with having come across something solid to find her.

Standing outside the doors, he heard a man speaking “Don’t worry Shadow, we’ll get her. Suiren will be alright.”

Walking inside unannounced, seeing a small black ryū sitting on a table as he fed it raw fish. “What happened to Ryū?”

“You must be Kōga. I made a mistake trusting someone I shouldn’t have. I failed her.” Fuzzy little thing yawned before squeaking for more fish. “We were on our way to see you. Something was put into our food making us sleep. When I came to she was gone and so was he.”

“Lemme guess that orange hair guy. Why the hell aren’t ya out looking for her?” Angry and frustrated with having come so close only to be jerked away from her again.

“She’s not lost. I know where she is.” Kōga’s claws pierced through the skin on his palms, fairly sure he was going to kill the man. “Suiren was sold to Kōrudo... as his mate.”

“And yet ya just fucking sit here doing nothing. Who is this guy that he has ya too afraid to get your own daughter? Coward. Tell me where she is and I’ll get her myself.” Unable to control the volume of his voice finding himself yelling at the man.

“You can’t just go and use brute force with this man. He has dark mikos to protect him. We can’t fight him. I’m trying to have her smuggled out of there.” For whatever reason he would never find out, the ryū came clumsily over and laid on his foot, falling soundly asleep.

“Smuggling? That’s your answer? Take me to her now.” As angry as he was, Kōga was still gentle as he picked up the fluffy baby and deposited it on a pillow.

“I’ll take you. You’ll only see why we can’t get her.” Standing with sorrow in his eyes, It wasn’t lost on Kōga what her otōsan felt for having her taken from him.

....

Waking up in a completely lavish style of room, it was odd how the bed she was laying on was raised off the floor. It was clear Ryū was no longer at the inn, staying calm she got out of bed and walked over to the door.

Turning the handle, it opened easily, swinging outward. Looking down each way of the hall, lightly tiptoeing towards her left. It was strange how quiet it seemed, unnerving to her senses.

“You have awoken, how wonderful. I’ll tell your mate right away.” Grabbing the man by the wrist harder than was needed since he didn’t move to release her grasp.

“My what?” Blood trickling down from his wrist, he continued to smile at her.

“That’s right, you’re half human. Your, um, what’s it called? Ah, your husband.” Squeezing harder, feeling bones creaking under her fingers.

“I’m not married or mated or anything. You must be wrong.” More pleading than a statement, he had to be wrong, searching his silvery eyes for answers.

“Lord Kōrudo paid for you and declared your status, his word is life.” Releasing his wrist, staring at him with disbelief.

“That’s not how that works.” Stunning him with her punch to his face, running trying to find a door. 

Opening the nearest one to come face to chest with a man. Tall, black hair worn down, silver eyes and muscular. The very sight of him sent chills up her spine, trying to turn and run she was caught by the waist and held against him.

“Now, now. What has my new mate is such an upset?” Deep voice sending vibrations through her as he spoke, knowing she was in real trouble she began to tremble.

“I want to go home.” Trying to keep at least her voice as strong as she could, barely succeeding.

“You may try to leave.” Letting go of her, he walked across the room and opened the door leading outside.

Ryū ran, hard and fast trying to escape whatever delusion of this man she was stuck inside. Not one person she passed made to move against her, unfollowed out into the forest until she ran into a painful barrier. 

The very touch of it made her skin feel as it were on fire, knocking her to the ground on her back. Trying so hard to stay awake, seeing the blue sky above so peaceful and unaware what was happening below. His face looking down upon her before eyes closing on their own accord.

Coming to hearing his voice above her “I am a very understanding man, Suiren. However I do have my limits, it’s best if you avoid testing them.”

Back in the same strange bed, dark red canopy hovered above it by posts on each corner. Choosing to look anywhere but at him, trapped like a wild animal, unsure what to do.

“Dress, we will eat evening meal.” Laying still as he left the room, trying to understand her situation, to find a way to get out of the barrier.

Seeing a dark purple kimono laying over a chair on the corner, standing she took off her own attire and tried to figure out how to put it on. Ending up having to slip into it over her head, no obi, flowing freely from her hips outward and to the floor. Reaching behind herself to pull the ribbons, making it tighter and tying a bow.

Then there was another one that seemed like an upside down V with short sleeves on it in a rich silver. Guessing it went over it, she pulled it on over her shoulders and buttoned the dark purple jeweled button.

It felt as strange as it looked, not quite recognizing herself in the mirror. At least it felt nice, a texture she hadn’t seen before on the over layer. Somewhat fuzzy as if it were a shaved fur but not really at all.

Startled when the door opened again with him standing there with a wide smile on. Taking her hand to wrap her arm around his, all she wanted to do was run. It was the only thing her mind was screaming, run just run.

Walking beside him against her will to the dining room, being seated on his left in a dark wooden chair. He sat at the head of the table and was served first, it was only them except servants coming in and out for various things.

“The dress suits you. You will only call me ‘Mate’ or ‘husband’, your choice.” Making her want nothing more than to scoff at his remark. “You will obey me or will see me unkind to you.”

As he began to eat, so did she. The food was even strange too, not exactly something she cared for much. Hungry to the point food was food, she ate anyway.

“Are you feeling better now? It’s a wonder the kinds of things a simple flower can do.” Feeling tired, uncaring of anything, completely relaxed. She should be alarmed, unable to find it within herself to even do such a simple task.

Bracing herself on the arms of the chair to stay upright, hearing his malicious laughter at her state. Watching as he stood and picked her up in his arms, too tired to care, struggling to keep her eyes open.

He laid her down on the same bed and she closed her eyes thinking he was going to leave her alone. Her clothing was being removed, eyes shot open trying to see what was happening as she was sat up to have the dress pulled off her.

“I am going to enjoy you very much when the time comes.” Managing to slap his hand away from her breast, he grabbed her jaw and brought it to his own face. “I will warn you one last time. Do not test my limits with you.”

Licking her cheek, he let go and took out another odd piece of clothing. Stark white and pretty but odd edging on the bottom and sleeves which were long. He dressed her without touching her any further, pulling the covers up over her. 

Thinking it was over, she closed her tired eyes again. Trying hard not to cry when he got under them with her, pulling her to lay on her side. Her back against his chest, she valiantly fought sleep. Fought against her own body, succumbing to sleep without her permission.


	10. Saved

Chapter 10: 

Mizuchi watched on as the wolf raged against the barrier for hours. His heart breaking further realizing it wasn’t going to be broken by either of them. 

“Give up. You will not ever have her, my barrier is impenetrable by all.” Stupid face of that asshole only infuriated further. Making another run towards it, kicking it with his powerful legs.

Kōrudo only laughed as he turned his back to them, walking back into the safety of the stone walls. Large doors closing behind him, sealing her off from them even further.

“We need to bring the barrier down, Kōga. Something neither of us is capable of. We need to find someone who is.” Look of dread settling in Kōga’s face gave him hope he at least knew of someone.

“Come on. We need to go up north a bit to the eastern lands.” Of all the people he would need for this, it had to be him. 

....

Day sixteen of being held captive, bruises on her arms and back from where he would punish her if she didn’t obey. Never the face or where it could be seen with clothing on because she was only there for her beauty, to eventually bear beautiful children.

Every morning was the same, running to the barrier’s edge and trying to break through. Never succeeding to do anything except harm herself and anger him further. 

She had stopped speaking after the second day, questions set him off more quickly. Only ever answering when she knew a nod wouldn’t suffice. Never crying, trying to keep strong and remember her mission was to escape. 

Always feeling tired from the flower they gave her after her morning attempt, not able to do much else but what he asked of her. Which was mostly sitting next to him quietly, beginning to look forward to the flower each day to numb her pain. It didn’t matter if she wanted it or not it was in everything she ate or drank.

“Your otōsan and a wolf seem to not understand that you are mine. For each day they come I will take one day away from our agreement for the irritation it causes me. Let’s make it six more days.” Pressing a hand to one of her bruises to keep her self quiet, to not feed into him. 

One lunar cycle is what he promised her. Only a handful of days until he rightfully took what was his and made her fully his mate. Leaving her only to escape before then or take her own life, three nights until her human night. It would have to be then. 

Learning quickly he was much stronger than her, easily overpowering her at her first and only attempt at him. She had tried to kill him the next morning while he slept on next to her, it ended poorly for her.

“Or maybe I’ll just kill them both next time they return.” Jumping up, struggling to stay upright, if he touched either of them she would kill him. Even if it cost her everything to do so, including her own life.

“Don’t you dare touch them. I swear you’ll regret it if you do.” Looking up, Seeing he was nearly two feet taller than she. Her yōkai blood beating to be released.

“Is it the wolf why you fight so hard against me? Did he give you that necklace as a reminder of your love shared?” Ripping it off her neck, she only smirked at his mistake. “I will make you forget about him, soon after I kill him.”

Throwing her necklace across the room, grabbing her jaw with claws piercing under her ear. “You need to apologize for your outburst.” Pressing his lips to her own, like he often did, it wouldn’t be long.

Eyes turning completely black, her fangs and claws grew longer. Ryū became feral, lashing out at him before she lost control altogether, biting his lip. 

Coming to with his blood in her mouth, flesh deep beneath her claws. Only smiling feeling satisfied she fought back hard enough. Hoping she had taken his life.

Disappointed to see he was standing over her, still breathing. His face had chunks taken out of it, dug out by her claws, arms had bite marks with large holes from where she had eaten it. 

“What the hell just happened to you?” She only began to hysterically laugh as she completely broke down. “Answer me.”

“Hanyō, stupid. You pushed me too far, should be careful or it’ll happen again.” Wiping the blood off her face, feeling the tenderness in her cheek. Unconcerned with her own injuries for the moment.

Relieved as he left, most likely to consult with those two creepy sisters about what could be done. Chuckling to herself knowing how to stop it from happening and choosing not to, wishing she had thought of it sooner.

.....

Only taking a day to reach where they needed to go, insisting they left the ryū only to fall on deaf ears. Finding Inuyasha with three little ones in the field by his home.

“Inuyasha.” All of them looked exactly like him, it was one of the most inspiring things had had seen in a long time. Of course he would rather cut off his tail than admit that to mutt face.

“Take it you still haven’t found her and you want me to do it. I am a better tracker.” Laying on his back as the smallest pup crawled over him. 

“Found her but there’s a serious problem. Ryū is being kept inside a barrier with some jackass who thinks she’s his now. I can’t break it.” Sachi sat behind her papa’s head playing with his hair, sticking various items Maceo found in the meadow as decoration.

“I can take care of that with Tessiaga, easy.” Kagome came out of their home, heading towards them with some food for her family.

“I’ll owe ya. Whatever ya want.” Feeling desperate at this point to do anything he could to finally reach her.

“Kōga, how nice to see you again. Who’s this with you?” Putting down the things she had brought for their meal next to her, before giving him a hug.

“This is Ryū’s otōsan, Mizuchi. We found her, need your mutt face to break a barrier though.” Chuckling as she released him, those two would never get along. Although Inuyasha seemed more than relaxed since he arrived than he ever had before, so it was something.

“I’m Kagome, pleased to meet you.” Rustling in the pack over his shoulder, a fuzzy black head popping out. “Oh, and you too.”

“This is Shadow, Suiren’s ryū. Newly hatched last week. Would it be alright if she played with your children?” Taking her out to show she was basically an oddly shaped puppy.

“Of course. Would you two like to join us? I brought plenty.” Bending down to pick up the blanket and spread it over the cool green grass.

“In a bit of a hurry, thanks though.” Helping her with putting the food out as Inuyasha corralled the pups towards it.

“Sit down, fleabag. Not leaving until I’ve eaten.” Making sure his offspring had food before grabbing his.

“How long will you be gone?” It felt wrong to enjoy a nice summer afternoon while she was there, enduring things he didn’t want to imagine. 

“Just a few days. I’ll bring him back in one piece.” Shadow crawled into his lap, rubbing her head under his hand to be petted by him. Mindlessly he agreed, giving her little scratches.

“Should lop off one of my arms just to spite you for saying that.” Sachi jumping up to hug him as hard as she could.

“No, papa. Two arm, two arm.” Calming her down as he pulled her into his lap, continuing to eat, Kōga watched on seeing how happy he was. Fatherhood had changed him to a more manageable person.

“Don’t ya worry. It’s gonna be so easy for your papa he won’t even break a sweat. Best fighter there is, well after me.” Flashing a grin for the little girl, seeing her worry fade away.

Figuring if there was anyone outside his pack he would trust with this, it would be him. Seeing a benefit of having friends who had different abilities than his own, feeling his sanity slipping at considering him a friend.

.....

 

“I wouldn’t touch me if I were you. Pretty sure you won’t live.” Old crone crouching to look at her more closely, one of the twin dark mikos. Having already killed two yōkai already as they tried to feed her more food, forcefully.

“I am not afraid of you, child.” Laughing at the miko, covered in blood from her captor, unsure how many days had passed if any at all. Guessing two if it was one for each day.

“You should be.” Letting the rage inside of her take over, bleeding her eyes black, smiling as the change took over again. Welcoming it to wash over her.

Brought to again by being beaten in the face by the asshole. The pain was a fair trade when she saw the dark miko laying dead behind him, throat ripped from her body. 

Fighting back the best she could as he ripped her clothing off her bit by bit, throwing her onto the bed after he finished. “I will break you. All you had to do was follow the tried and true plan and become a good little mate. Now we have to do it the hard way.”

Each time she clawed at him to escape, he pressed harder with his arm on her throat which only made her struggle more against him. Knock at the door, bringing his attention away from her.

“What? I’m busy.” Easing off her only a fraction, giving her enough to breathe again.

“The wolf has returned with someone new. The miko is having trouble already, this could be a problem.” Getting off of her, he left the room completely. 

Kōga was here and with someone else to help, maybe they could save her this time. Waiting until she no longer heard footsteps, getting up to frantically search the room for her golden pearl. Desperately needing to have it if he got through, he had to get through.

....

Leaving Shadow behind in the care of Maceo, which was really Kagome, they arrived at the barrier again. Inuyasha touched it with his bare foot to see how strong it was. 

“Alright. Get ready.” Unsheathing his sword which glowed red, holding it over his head.

Concentrating as he breathed and brought it down against the barrier, watching it come down just in time to see the large man’s face. 

Kōga ran and kicked him in the face, seeing the anger slowly turn to rage it satisfied him to some degree. Kōduro brought up a large hammer above his head, smashing it to the ground sending electricity flying with the rock.

“Put up the barrier!” Running toward the man again only to be met with another barrier, coward.

Inuyasha brought up his sword again as the man waited with his hammer raised. As it came down again he slammed it back into the ground throwing Inuyasha back. 

Kōga didn’t hesitate and ran at him, sweeping his legs out from under him. Leaping hard onto the man’s chest and beating him in the face who only yelled out again for the barrier to be raised.

Inuyasha growing tired of the games, brought it down once more and sent out the wind scar towards the men coming to the aide of their leader. Easily dispersing them, as Kōga continued to wail on Kōduro only to be disrupted by an arrow piercing Inuyasha’s shoulder.

“What the fuck is this?” Pulling it out, he saw Kōga be thrown off his target by his temporary distraction.

Gleaming silver ryū came down from the sky, taking Kōduro in his jaws. “Mizuchi! Give him back, I’m not finished!”

The lower half of his body was shaken free and dropped in front of him. Another arrow flying past him towards Inuyasha, he caught it and dropped it to the ground.

Each taking off toward the dark miko only to have her swept away from them again into the air. “You’re such a dick! Ya hear me? You’re a dick!”

“Go find her, I’ll make sure the rest are taken care of.” Feeling underwhelmed by the entire fight, pissed off by good ole papa ryū sweeping in to take the kills. Grumbling to himself about his irritation as he ran to sweep the house.

Inuyasha stayed outside making sure everyone was dead and staying that way. Bored with how quickly it all ended, taking it as he was just that good at doing this kind of thing. Kagome had been kidnapped enough times for him to know how it went. Kicking the leg of Kōduro, yeah, he was just that good.

Opening the sixth door in the long hall, finding her grabbing a sheet off the raised bed to cover herself with. Covered in blood, hair a mess, naked as the day she was born. Frozen, finding himself locked in place by finally seeing her again. 

Ryū ran to him and locked her arms around him as tight as she could. He held her just as tightly, her scent was welcomed even with the blood mixed in. “I’m so sorry I left you.”

“Are ya alright?” Making no move to release her, she was there, real in his arms. 

“Can’t you find her or are you really that bad at tracking?” Inuyasha came into the room to see the two embracing, Kōga swung her around to avoid his sight of her body. Inuyasha turned bright red, trying to hide his embarrassment. “That’s no help, there’s a mirror behind you. I’ll be outside, away from all that.”

“I think I need to get something on.” No life in her voice, as if she was miles away. Wrapping herself in the sheet she still held after letting him go. 

“Are ya alright? Ya didn’t answer.” Seeing the many bruises on her pissed him off further he didn’t get the final kill.

“I am now that you’re here. I have so much to tell you, just not here.” Swept off her feet he took her outside, seeing her otōsan with relief in his eyes.

“Inuyasha.” Hearing his name called, he came over to her. All she did was place her hand on his wound inside his top as it glowed golden, healing him. 

“That hurt, what did you do?” Looking inside his kimono to see a golden mark instead of a hole where the arrow hard pierced him. “Wow. Got some power there. Glad you’re alright.”

“We need to get her away from here.” Putting his own feelings aside for her wellbeing, “fly her home. I’ll follow.”

“Thank you, Kōga.” Transforming back into his glorious form, he placed her on his back.

“I won’t be far behind, I promise.” It was hard to let her go, even more so how reluctant she seemed to be to let him. Watching them fly quickly off into the distance.

“I’ll come get Shadow in a few days, if that’s alright with ya.” Handing over all the gold he had collected with him during the latest trip.

“Shadow will be fine with the pups for a bit. Don’t need this. I’m just glad you found someone other than my mate.” Trying to hand it back to him, it wasn’t something he was ever after and really he had saved Kagome before so it was fair trade.

“Then give it to the cubs to play with or someone who needs it, I don’t care. I never needed it.” Making sure to make eye contact with him, needing to Inuyasha to know how grateful he was. “Thanks, mutt face.”

Taking off to meet them as quickly as he could, in a way wanting to know if he was just as fast as a flying ryū. More so, he didn’t want to be apart from her any longer than he had to. It had been far too long.


	11. Help

Chapter 11: help

Kōga arrived about two hours after they had, going inside to see them already eating a meal. How thin she had gotten it was good to see her eat, to see her cleaned up and no longer covered in blood.

The bruises were still there on her face but lighter and not so glaring, still it angered him to see them at all. Sitting next to her, she reached over and grabbed his hand, holding onto it tightly.

“Thank you, Kōga.” Her voice was small and monotone, as if she was far away somewhere else.

“I didn’t do much, Inuyasha was the one to bring the barrier down.” Finally bringing her eyes to him from her food, the fiery woman was barely embers.

“I would like to thank him too. I appreciate you went to him, I know how you must have felt about that.” Calm steady breaths, eyes blinking slower than usual, all he wanted to do was fix whatever was broken inside of her.

“I’d do anything for ya, Ryū.” Running his thumb over her hand, squeezing back so she felt his words.

“I’m very tired, will you watch over me while I sleep? It’s my night.” Making him wonder if that was why she was so far gone and her bruises hadn’t healed like they should have. 

“Of course, we got a little while before sunset. Is there anything I can do for ya in the mean time?” Rubbing her eyes, it was clear she wasn’t going to make it much past sunset, if until then.

“I-I have a blanket in my home. It’s woven and pink on my bedding, would it be too much to ask you to bring it to me?” She has gone back to staring at her food as she ate tiny bites, she was so thin. It looked as if she hadn’t eaten at all while there.

“I think I saw that in there. I won’t be long.” Leaving to go fetch the blanket for her, it seemed she wanted to stay at her otōsan’s home. He couldn’t blame her for it either.

Going up the stairs to her room, he noticed the warmth against the late summer air, Mizuchi had said something about always having warmth with enchantments. Picking up the woven pink blanket, he caught a scent on it. It was his own, she had taken it for comfort and somehow it still held just a small amount of him left.

Before entering the home again, he wrapped it around his shoulders, maybe he could bring a smile to her. “Didn’t find a blanket but doesn’t my kimono look lovely?”

Sashaying over to her, seeing a little bit of life coming back into her eyes. “I think you might be a pretty girl.”

“Thanks, I do try.” Draping it over her before sitting back down next to her, taking her hand in his.

“I know I shouldn’t have taken it, I’m sorry.” What was starting to bloom inside her was snuffed out again, she did say she was more emotional on her night.

“Told ya, you’re pack. We gave it to ya anyway, still have your cove the way ya left it too. Wolf for life, Ryū.” She leaned against his shoulder, laying her head on top of it. 

“Suiren, my sweet child, please eat some more.” As angry as Kōga was at him, he could understand how he must have felt. 

Wanting to blame him for her capture, having to accept sometimes bad things happen no matter what. The birds of paradise taught him that more than anything.

“I’m so tired. I didn’t think, I shouldn’t have. I was so thirsty.” Kōga grabbed the spoon and filled it, bringing it to her lips. Opening her mouth, she ate from him. If she wasn’t like this, he would have been elated being it was another courting ritual.

“My sweet, what are you talking about?” Mizuchi poured more tea for her, he too was trying to find life in her eyes.

“My food and drink had some part of flower in it. Makes me tired and not care about anything. I’m so tired.” Taking another bite offered to her, eyes harder to keep open at all. This was the part that always scared her the most.

Feeling her lean harder into him, he brought her into his arms. Fully asleep, at least she looked peaceful. “Which room do I take her to?”

“First on the left. I’ll show you.” The men got her tucked away as she clung to the blanket as if it was her lifeline.

“I feel guilt for her being stolen from me, for everything she went through. I want nothing more than for her to be happy and it seems I’ve failed her entire life at doing that.” Each stood at the doorway looking at the woman they cared for in different ways.

“The only thing ya can do is try. Follow your instincts on things. She needs ya, needs ya to be strong for her.” The sunset slowly began to dim her room.

“I’ve fought against them for so long trying to make sure she had the life she wanted. You’re right, I need to embrace them instead.” She stirred, turning onto her back as the change swept over her.

“I’d like to take her back with me. If that’s what she wants.” Mizuchi sighed, he knew it was coming. 

“I know she will go anywhere you are. I had a thought, what if you and your tribe came to live here? There is plenty of land where a village could be built. She needs to be somewhere it’s always warm, Shadow too.” It was something to think about. She was pack and needed to have her needs met and any future ones who joined as well. 

Short on females, the men did need to find new ones to bring in so the wolves didn’t die out, it was lucky the men carried on his yōkai to the cub. 

“I will talk to them about it. Never built a house before, should be interesting.” It would do some good to get out and begin to be with other yōkai, have a little more privacy as well.

“We can have them built. Gold is something I have in abundance. The humans seem to think I am the ryū Kami, they only agreed to stop sacrificing humans if I accepted other offerings.” No wonder the man seemed to be a full of himself, he literally had people telling him he was a Kami. 

“We got a ton of that gold too. Never had to use it, just liked how it looked. Could they all be connected to here with a central place for us to gather? We are very close and like to stay that way.” Not able to take his eyes off of her, she was with him again. 

“However you want it to be built. The men are experts at their trade. If started right away, it could be finished before winter. I’ll send a letter in the morning, if you would like.” Little whimper escaping her, as she rolled into a ball.

“Do it.” Going to sit next to her, placing her head on his outstretched legs, smoothing her hair. It calmed her.

Mizuchi closed the doors behind him, going to release the bird to summon the currier to him. Pleased his idea wasn’t immediately shot down, it was now up to the other wolves.

The middle of the night she woke, moonlight flooding her room, feeling bare skin under her hand. Looking up to see Kōga watching over her as he promised.

“Ya alright?” She sat up, facing him as if she was making sure it was really him. 

“No.” Tears slid down her cheeks, she wasn’t alright, not sure if she ever would be. They began to fall faster after he wiped them away, looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him. “It’s best to forget about me, Kōga. I’m dirty, so dirty. H-He didn’t take everything from me but he touched every bit of me, made me do things to him. I thought about while I was bathing and it’s just better for you to find someone who isn’t dirty and broken.”

“Ya aren’t dirty or broken, don’t say that. I could never forget about ya either. I love ya, Ryū.” Taking her into his arms as she began to sob uncontrollably, it was if all the tears she kept hidden came flooding out of her.

“I should have stayed or gone back when I found out I didn’t hurt you. I was safe with you.” Her hands made into fists, held against her chest as she cried further into his.

“I’ll be with ya from now on. I won’t let anything more happen to ya, I swear.” Holding her close, letting her calm herself. It was understandable she was so upset, feeling privileged she let it out in front of him.

They sat in silence after her tears dried, he was unsure if she wanted to talk at all and wasn’t going to push her. “Do you really love me?”

“Deeply.” Noticing her adjust her cheek again against his armor, it most likely wasn’t very comfortable to be against. “Do ya want to me take my armor off?”

Nodding as she leaned back to allow him to, slight imprints on her cheek from laying on it. After he had, she surprised him by pressing her lips against his. Smooth, supple, perfect lips.

Pulling back, she didn’t look at him instead at her hands in her lap. “I want you to take me. Take me so no other can.” 

Palming her cheek to make her look at him, needing her to see what he was about to say wasn’t rejection of her. “I won’t let ya give yourself to me outta fear. We will get ya through this and if ya still want me to, I will but not until then.”

“What if I never get through this? Would you still want to be with me even if we never went that far?” Her mind felt scattered, torn between wanting him to take her and fearing her body’s reaction to it.

“I want to be with ya in any way you’re comfortable with, even if it’s just like this. You’ll get through it though, I know ya will.” She leaned in and kissed him again, more gently and less hurried than before, giving a small smile when she pulled back.

“I think maybe I will as long as I’m with you.” Rubbing her still sleepy eyes, trying to wake herself up more, she missed him.

“Get some more sleep. I’ll be here when ya wake up.” Scooting to lay down with her, “here I’ll hold ya.”

Laying her head on his chest, he brought the covers up over them. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? Because ya cried? Don’t be, I’m glad ya shared with me. It’s not good to keep things like that to yourself.” Bringing her a bit closer to him, “makes me feel special too.”

“You are special to me.” The way she half mumbled her words he could tell she was already nearly asleep, kissing the top of her head. “I love you, Kōga.”

The rest of the night he stayed up to make sure she slept well, smiling each time he thought about those words. She loved him, there wasn’t anything he could ever ask for that would be better than that. 

It was right before dawn when she stopped breathing, her pulse began to slow. He tried to wake her to get her breathing again and when she didn’t he began to yell for Mizuchi who came in running to see his daughter laying too still.

“Hold her mouth open.” Doing as told he opened her mouth for him as Mizuchi slit his wrist open, dripping his blood into her mouth. “It’s not working, I don’t understand. Stay here.” Taking off into the night, not about to let his daughter die. Panicked that he may not have a choice in it.

It was too late, her heart stopped altogether. Lying lifeless in his arms, he howled out in pain, losing grip on his human form turning into his wolf. Continuing to howl, stopping only to nudge her with his nose. Trying everything to get her to come back to him, only for her to remain without life. Kōga’s heart shattered.


	12. Life

Chapter 12: life

Completely broken inside, searching all his life for the one meant for him and now she lay dead next to him. It wasn’t meant to go this way, she was his. There wouldn’t be anyone who ever came close to Ryū, the other half of his soul.

If he tried hard enough he could imagine her sleeping instead, even with the smell of death settling in as the heat left her body. Alone as the morning carried on into the afternoon it became more clear she wouldn’t wake nor would he from this nightmare. 

Laying his head on her shoulder still in his wolf form choosing to die with her, never would he let himself leave her, never again. It was too cruel it would take weeks for his life to end this way, even more so to think of leaving her to do it himself.

....

Coming inside, already the scent of death set in without having to look through the open doors of her room, it was apparent where she was. Wolf laying across her ribs, beginning to growl the moment she stepped closer to the body he was guarding. Sickly beaten human woman, barely a whisper left of her.

“Kōga. InuKimi is here to help, let her.” Easing off of her, allowing the stranger to come closer to her. Watching as she placed a stone on her chest, unsure if anything could be done. Not willing to miss a chance that something could be.

“It won’t take long.” It was magical the way her body changed before their eyes, she looked healthy again and was back in her normal form. 

Seemingly an eternity for her to begin breathing again, even more for her to finally open her eyes. Sunset caught her eyes just right to make them glitter as her life returned to her.

Not waiting for her, Kōga grabbed her, holding her close to him after changing back. Too much for her to have left him, so easily it could have been for forever this time.

“Don’t leave me again.” Hugging him back, she had not one ounce of an idea what was going on and why there was a woman in her room.

“I didn’t go anywhere.” Wherever he thought she went, it must have been somewhere horrible, he sounded so upset over it. Holding tightly to try to comfort him, having sworn he was just in wolf form.

“You died. I am InuKimi and because I have brought you back to life your otōsan will give me the daughter I have always wanted. It is a joyous day, indeed.” Ryū wasn’t entirely certain she liked the woman, she seemed charming enough but something was off about her. It sounded forewarning the way she said she was gaining a sibling. “Until then, my love.”

Kissing Mizuchi’s cheek before disappearing from her room, making sure to take the meidō stone with her. Finally it sank in what was said to her, she had died in his arms that night.

“I’m sorry.” It was barely a laugh at all that came from him, only his woman would ever apologize for dying.

Pulling away to be able to look her over again, hands on her cheeks, she looked as radiant as she always did. Pink warm cheeks, brilliant eyes, soft breaths. “I can’t go through that again, I can’t lose ya.”

“I’ll make you something to eat, I’m sure you’re hungry. I love you, Suiren.” She couldn’t help but smile, never could every time he said it to her. Kōga hadn’t stopped staring at her for a moment, he was so intense it was beginning to get awkward.

“What’s wrong?” Dropping his hands from her face to take hers, in a way, him looking so upset over her made her feel not so broken inside. 

“I have never been so afraid in my life. I’m happy you’re here.” Ryū leaned in to kiss him on his cheek, seeing her blush, he believed she was more herself than before.

“I’m happy too. I only wish I didn’t still hold the memories of what happened to me.” Disappointed that dying didn’t seem to take them away from her, taking a deep breath and smiling. She didn’t want him to worry more over her. “You make everything better.”

“I’ll do anything for ya. Anything to make ya forget about it all.” She looked so vulnerable, he wasn’t sure he had ever seen her look like that before without being human. Even more than when she showed him her golden pearl.

“I am so thankful you’re here with me. I thought about you every day since I left. Even considered going back just so I could be near you again, even if you didn’t love me back. I want nothing more than to be with you in any way I can.” Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, he wanted to see them more clearly. Caressing her cheek feeling the warmth of her skin under his fingertips just a little more.

“I love ya, more than you’ll ever know. Each day it grows stronger, always will.” Pressing his forehead against hers, taking in her scent trying to make sure this was real. Trying to drown out the memory of seeing her lifeless and cold.

“I feel the same way.” Tilting her chin just a bit to give a short sweet kiss, it was all she could handle for now. Hoping he would understand. “I’d like get my otōsan out of his deal with InuKimi. I refuse to be the reason why he can’t be with Aki.” 

Letting her change the subject knowing that wouldn’t be their last kiss. It was just like her to think of others and refuse to be any sort of negative impact on someone’s life. Having met someone with that name, it would make sense if it was the same one with how much she asked where he lived.

“I like her, she made your clothes.” Holding her hands didn’t seem to have her close enough to him, pulling her into his lap seemed to satisfy his need a bit. If he had his way, he would never let go.

“I know, we stayed with her for a few days before... it was nice. She even said she’s excited to be my mama, never had one before. Getting two brothers too, Katsuo and Kazuki. Katsuo gave me my egg.” Guilt washing over her being so wrapped up in herself she hadn’t even thought to ask about or to hold her egg.

“Met Katsuo too and his mate, Kai. Didn’t realize he was Aki’s son though, they don’t look alike.” They way she lit up talking about her new pack members was encouraging, wanting to continue it as much as possible to keep her from slipping back to the way she was.

“Oh no, Kai isn’t his mate. She’s pregnant by his best friend, pretty sure he is in love with her though. Kinda sad but I think he will find someone when he’s ready. I can’t help but worry about him, it was a mess out there.” Burying his nose in her hair, not even a hint of death lingered in her scent. Silky hair felt perfect against his face, he wanted to sleep in it.

“What do ya mean? Is Kai alright? Seemed she had a knack for trouble.” With as little interaction as he had with her, he was somewhat amazed she had lived long enough to be full grown. Kai must have had very good parents to make sure of that.

“I’m not sure. Sesshōmaru got trapped somewhere and she was the only one who could open the gate. Her and Katsuo went through it, I’m sure otōsan would have said something if they returned by now.” Then again he may have, he had prattled away nearly nonstop trying to snap her out of her trance.

“If they’re there with him, they’ll be fine. He has to be the most powerful yōkai there is. We can go and check in on them if ya want, gotta go pick up Shadow too. We can make a nice trip outta it.” Time alone with her would give her time to work out some things without having to go immediately to the pack, maybe even have Aki make her one of those human wedding kimonos.

“She hatched? What’s she look like, is she eating alright, Where is she?” Passionate about ryū, making it even more prominent they moved out this way. Running his claws through her hair watching it glimmer in the fading sunlight.

“I guess about a week ago she did. Black and fuzzy, kinda acts like a puppy. Inuyasha’s cubs are looking after her, seemed happy enough.” Something about touching him made her feel more whole inside, he was so gentle with her and without any hardness pressing against her hip.

“Will you tell me how you killed him?” Laying her head on his shoulder with his bare skin against her face. Kōga always felt so warm like the summer sun against her flesh, inviting, comforting.

“I didn’t. I tried to but your otōsan swept my kill away from me. I know ya love him and all but he’s kinda a dick.” Little snorts as she tried not to laugh, it was the first time she ever heard anything like that come out of his mouth.

“He’s very headstrong in what he wants. I wanted to build my own farm out here but he insisted on it being built. Didn’t get to do a single thing in the construction of it.” Not really a thought of what to do about it, maybe it would be where she would come for the winter. Would he want to come out here with her? 

“I’m gonna talk to the tribe and have them move down here. We are growing and need to move soon anyway. Hinode gave birth to a girl and now Enchu is expecting. That’ll make seven cubs, eight if it’s twins.” Trying to stress the point they were needing to expand and convince her it wasn’t all about moving just for her, knowing how she is. Even though it really was mostly because of her they would move to the south.

“That’s exciting there are more cubs. Enchu was a twin, is that why you expect her to have more than one?” Ryū briefly wondered if she herself would have twins, it would be hard at first but at least they would have each other. Shocked at her own thoughts, now she was thinking about having babies? It seemed too sudden for her, especially when she thought of how to get there.

“Yeah, her twin was a brother. Looked a lot like Ginta, the birds of paradise took him. Took a lot of our females too. Just another reason we need to move, need to gain more females into the pack.” Was that why he took her that day, because she was a woman? 

Maybe that was his intention for her to fall in love with him or another man there to help grow the numbers. Narrowing her eyes just a bit at the thought of it.

“Is me being a woman the only reason you brought me back that day? Has this been your intentions all along?” Not entirely sure that it mattered anymore, she loved him and always would.

“No. I was gonna help ya no matter what, even if ya were a man. Though doubtful I would have carried ya.” Giving a small chuckle at this own joke. “From the moment our eyes met I knew I wanted to be with ya, it just happened.” Not having thought about how bad it must look to her, he really wanted her to know it wasn’t how it seemed to be.

“So if we never have sex, never have children, you would still want to be with me?” As much as he wanted to be a otōsan, he wanted to be with her even more. Even if it meant a life of celibacy, he had made it this far without sex what’s the rest of his life anyway?

“Yes. I love ya, Ryū. You’re all I need.” And it was true, he meant every word. 

“Okay. I-I’ll give you children one day as long as you can wait for me.” Holding herself straight as if she was declaring what would now be law. 

Big fangy smile growing on his face, just like that she agreed to give him cubs. He should have told her all of this months ago, trying so hard not to push her and ended up she was thinking the same things he was.

“I’ll wait forever for ya.” Beginning to think of the perfect way to ask her to be his mate, to make everything solid and unwavering for the one who gave him everything.

....

 

The two spent the next few weeks together living in her home, having the evening meal with her otōsan every night. Proving to him that even with separate houses they could still stay close. 

Sending a currier with a letter to his tribe with the idea of moving and everything involved after he had spoken to the men who would build the village. It was a quick reply to agree. 

It’s wasn’t ideal to not be there in person but it was what it was. He was taking care of her to help her though this and for now that was staying with her there since she felt too vulnerable to travel. Glad she was getting back into a normal routine instead of staying locked in her room most of the time, it was where she felt the most safe.

Mizuchi went and retrieved Shadow, promising them she would come when she was ready. Kagome was extremely worried about Ryū and sent the first of what would become many letters to her. 

‘Inuyasha told me he is worried about you. He never admits to being worried about anyone other than our pups so I know it must be serious. Your Otōsan told me you had even passed away the night you were saved. 

I’d like to help anyway I can. Really I would like to be your friend anyway, we don’t meet many like Inuyasha and our pups and you are amazing. We have to stick together. I should have sent a letter months ago to Kōga’s den. Sometimes I get too wrapped up in my duties as a mother.

I apologize if this is too intrusive. Thought maybe we could get to know each other better and then you would have another woman to talk to. 

Hope to hear from you soon

Kagome’

Beginning to receive a letter once a week and she returned one each time too. Making it easy to see why Kōga would have chosen her when they first met.

Every day she felt a little more like herself again. Kōga always held her when she would break down again. Less and less it happened it had been at least four days since last she cried.

“Nice place ya got here.” Ginta came inside completely startling Ryū, after regaining herself, running over to hug him. “Missed ya too, sis.”

“We weren’t expecting you at all.” Kōga came down the stairs from helping put the futon back down after being aired out in the morning. He liked helping her with chores, knowing even though she could handle them on her own she relied on him.

“Well, we decided someone should come down to see ya. I won the bucket draw to come. Everyone decided we will move the tribe down here, not a single vote against it. I brought a bunch of stuff with me to get started too, a whole cart full.” Noticing how easily she hugged him, how joyful she was to see him. There wasn’t anything said why they hadn’t gone back yet, leaving him curious.

“Are ya hungry? Ryū is cooking something now. Tell me how everyone is.” Reminding her of what she was doing hurrying back to make sure she didn’t just burn their food.

“The pack is well. Hikari is almost walking on her own now. Hinode is pregnant again and mad at Iwa for it. Enchu is becoming more rounded everyday, looks like she’ll have twins after all. Jade is getting ideas of wanting to take a mate now because of them. Hana and Yasei still swear they’re done having cubs. Found two bandit raids and took care of them. Everyone is wondering why ya haven’t come back yet though.” Ryū came in with some sushi for them to eat, luckily she didn’t burn the rice like she thought she had.

“It’s my fault.” Not matter how many times he told her she didn’t have serve him, she did it anyway. Watching as she served each of them, poured tea and finally served herself before he began to eat.

“Ya don’t have to tell anyone if ya don’t want to.” Biting her lip, it was something she had thought about. Every so often she would talk a little bit about it to him, it seemed to help her work through it and not feel so dirty.

“It’s alright. Ginta, I was sold to someone as his mate. I kept my purity but had many things done to me that broke me inside. Kōga saved me from it all, I just haven’t been to travel yet.” Poking her sushi with her chopstick staring down at it, feeling ashamed of it all.

“Sis?” Waiting for her to look into his dark silvery eyes, it angered him to no end someone would hurt her. When she did, it was easy to see how uncomfortable she was about telling him. “Ya take all the time ya need to get better, okay? We won’t let anything happen to ya again, promise.”

Nodding, taking a deep breath to push down her feelings again, she smiled. They were so protective of her and it was very much welcomed. “You sure are sweet, Ginta. Now eat, I know how you boys are with food.”

“What are ya gonna raise here?” Little fuzzy black thing slinking down the stairs clumsily, coming to curl in her lap.

“Ryū actually. This is Shadow. I completely fell in love with them when my brother, Katsuo, showed them to me.” Eating another bite of her food, it was easy to see how passionate she was about raising them.

“Sounds exciting. Is your brother ryū too? Making a mental note to herself that he loved sushi and needed to make it for him more often with how quickly he stuffed it in his mouth. It was somewhat impressive the amount of food he could eat.

“No, he’s not blood. A water yōkai. Our parents are getting married, uh, mated. Got an Inu one somewhere too. Think Aki said somewhere here in the south but I can’t remember. His name is Kazuki, haven’t met him yet.” Continuing to babble on about the different happier things that happened in the time she was gone, enjoying being able to hear what had gone on in return. 

Afterwards they took the cart to the different houses that had already been built to place the things sent, doubling up on some until the rest had been finished. It was exciting to see them start to come together, a real home being made for them all.

He took the one closest on the right from her house, he thought the futon was a little strange but agreed it was comfortable. After having to explain the differences in bathing, he gave up and decided he would use the ocean like Kōga did until it was too cold to do so. 

It made her feel useful knowing she would have to get them all accustomed to a more proper way to live. Nothing was wrong with the free way they lived now, it was just different.

Ginta got to meet Mizuchi during the evening meal later in the day, they seemed to get along well enough. Ryū doubted he ever met anyone he didn’t get along with, he was so gentle natured.

Leaving the three to talk like men liked to do from time to time, always one for some sleep, let them do with less. Knowing Kōga would follow her soon anyway, she couldn’t actually sleep without him. She needed him.

“About another month for the village to be finished. Just before winter comes. Over half the homes are already finished so really if some don’t mind sharing, the tribe can move down right away.” The sooner the better for Kōga, he felt like he had been gone most of the year. 

“We’re wolves, we don’t mind sharing with each other. I’ll see if Ryū is ready to travel and we can come down together.” It was still something to get used to, sitting next to a latent for light instead of a fire. It did alleviate the need for firewood using enchantments.

“Then it’s set. Now, that I have you without Suiren, I can ask. Do you plan on mating her or just living with her without taking the vow?” Little things like this is what made him seem like such a dick.

“Don’t ya worry, Kōga has been in love with her from the start.” Cheerfully helping out, defending his friend the best he could.

“I wasn’t asking you. I want to hear it from his own mouth.” Annoyed with the condescending tone he was being given, narrowing his eyes at Mizuchi.

“I am waiting to ask her, want her to be alright first.” Waiting to see if he was going to continue being a dick or move on, not pleased with him even a bit.

“I am glad to hear that. You will make a fine mate for her.” Not asking for his approval, still Ryū would like that he gave it. “I am going to retire for the night. Nice meeting you, Ginta.”

Saying their goodbyes and tucking Shadow in her nest before heading to Ryū’s. Slipping into her room he was left completely frozen at the sight of her. Laying on her back with her arms above her head, even in the dim moonlight he could see them having escaped free from their yukata captor. 

Most of the time it was easy not to be a complete jackass seeing bits of her body but those, those were his weakness. Not since the night she left had he seen those and even then it wasn’t this clear. Kami, she was entirely too perfect in every way.

To stop himself from staring he rubbed his face with both hands, it wasn’t right for him to look at her like that without her even knowing. Taking his place in their shared bedding, kneeling beside her to try to begin the task of covering and not touching. If only she wasn’t sleeping on top of the covers, nearly groaning as he caught himself staring even more so.

The moment he touched her yukata to bring it together her eyes opened, this was not going to go well in the least bit. Letting go, damning himself for not just hurrying to complete his task beforehand. “I swear I was just trying to cover ya.”

“I trust you, Kōga.” His heart pounded in his chest when she didn’t move from her same position, only moving when he went to reach again for her yukata.

Never breaking eye contact, Ryū placed his hands on her bare breasts. Holding them there waiting for him to say or do something, anything other than stare wide eyed with his mouth parted in disbelief.

“I- uh, what are ya doing?” Unsure if she even knew, wondering if she was even fully awake yet. Trying to remove his hands, she held tighter where he could feel even more so her hardened nipples under his palms.

“Taking control. Do you want me to stop?” Slowly moving his hands so he could feel them more, feeling powerful how she brought that look of desire to his eyes.

“Eh, I’m not sure how to answer that.” Kami he must be some sort of sick pervert to still be like this and not overpowered her to remove his hands. It was so wrong to be doing this at all. “I don’t wanna take advantage of ya.”

“You’re not. I want you to enjoy this.” Easing her grip on his hands a little bit, he wasn’t fighting her as hard. “You’re the only one I ever want touching me.” 

Letting go completely, she was showing him how much she trusted him with her body. Now he felt stuck between and rock and hard place. Either he stopped and offended her or kept doing it and felt like an ass. 

Feeling her hand slide up his bare thigh and disappear under his pelt. Delicate smooth hand grabbing his hard cock, now this was extremely wrong. “Oh, hey, no.” 

Quickly pulling his hands away to remove hers, he had been so careful around her. Not even fully kissing her, trying to give her time, much more time than this. Ryū pulled away from him, covering herself and rolling to her side. 

“Sorry.” Her voice carried loudly even with how small it was to his ears, he never wanted this to happen. All he had been trying to do was protect her, even from himself.

“I don’t want ya to feel like ya have to do this kind of stuff. I’m happy just being with ya the way we are.” Hair shimmering as she readjusted her head on her pillow, wishing she would look at him. “Talk to me, Ryū.”

“You want me to talk? About what? How damaged I am that you won’t touch me or let me touch you? Or is it that I’m too dirty for you to be attracted to anymore?” Getting up, she managed to not slam the doors shut as she left even though she wanted to. 

Following her downstairs, trying to make her stay still instead of beginning to make tea. “All I want is for ya to be alright.”

“If you aren’t attracted to me that way then tell me now. I don’t care to be treated like a fragile woman my entire life or for you to wake up one day to seek that out from another woman.” Still she didn’t look at him, even after she stopped to wait for the water to heat, she was so angry at him for of all things not letting her touch his cock. 

“Of course I want that from ya. I love ya and you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. I don’t see ya as damaged or dirty either.” Coming behind her to put his arms around her waist, feeling as if he was losing her by just trying to do right by her. “I’d certainly never go after anyone else.”

“Then why did you stop me?” Sounding just as angry as ever, her scent betrayed her though. She was hurt by him not letting things go further. 

“I worry about ya. Not because I think you’re damaged because I Want to make sure it’s what ya want. Not just a reaction from everything or because ya think you’ll lose me if ya don’t.” Rubbing his cheek against hers, showing her how much he cared about her. “Ya still blush just from kissing my cheek. I don’t think you’re ready yet, even if those things didn’t happen I wouldn’t. Hell, we haven’t even fully kissed yet.”

“What do you mean ‘fully kissed’? We’ve kissed before.” Feeling relieved she was back to herself again, shy as ever talking about this kind of stuff. More confident he was right to stop things.

“Using tongue.” Steam began to rise from the pot, nearly ready as Ryū tensed a bit at his words.

“N-Not there, right?” Panic rising in her voice at just the thought of it. Gripping his arms around her with her claws digging slightly in, it was as if she had gone somewhere else completely. 

“No. It’s alright, Ryū. I got ya.” Turning to face him to hold on more tightly to him, her breath in short shallow bursts against his neck.

“He bit me when I tried to make him stop.” Shaky words only matching her trembling as she tried to catch her breath, determined not to cry. Too weak already, focusing on the painting that hung on the wall of the forest in spring. She was in the forest not trapped, forest not trapped.

“He’s dead and can never hurt ya again. Nobody ever will, I swear it.” Silently Holding her in the dim light until she calmed, if there was ever a way to make her forget he would try it in a heartbeat.

“Let’s take the tea upstairs.” Letting her go, he prepared everything much to her protest, holding her hand while they went upstairs.

“Was thinking, we could go and retrieve everyone to bring them down here. Could even leave tomorrow if ya wanted to.” Giving her a cup after she settled back in bed, the way her mouth twisted a bit he knew she was thinking hard about it.

“Let’s go tomorrow afternoon. Only one condition though.” If she asked for the sun itself he would find a way to give it to her.

“Quit looking at me so I can say it.” Pushing on his cheek to make him stop staring so intensely at her, that man with those eyes. Laughing as he settled himself next to her waiting for her to continue. “I want you to kiss me the way you want to, only then will I go.”

More commanding than asking, not really caring that she did command him. Ryū was the only person he would ever let command, demand or order him around. “Hm, I don’t know. My lips seem suddenly shy now.”

Leaning in closer to her, taking away her untouched tea to place it on the floor. Arms coming up around his neck, only hoping this wasn’t a bad idea. “Well, they seem to belong to a jackass.”

Smile that could light up the world, tiny fangs poking out that he very much wanted to lick. Kissing her with the need for Ryū to know how much he loved her, would give her everything he could. Lips following his as he opened his mouth, taking a swipe at that adorable fang before licking her tongue. 

There was no way she actually tasted like crisp apples and cinnamon, his favorite. The longer he kissed her the more he realized it was true, if there had been a doubt in his mind about her being his soul mate it would have been burned then.

Holding her neck and jawline to pull her further into his mouth, sanity slipping as it turned more passionate than he intended for it to. Vibrations of her little moan tickled his tongue, elated him. Soft breasts thrust against his chest let him feel her every breath, nearly her heartbeat.

So easily things could go further with her, licking that tiny fang one last time, ending their kiss. One more quick kiss, okay two. Cocky smirk in place when he finally pulled back to see her flushed face and dazed eyes.

“Ya like that?” Burying her face in his neck, now he knew she didn’t just like it but loved it.

“Jackass.” Chuckling as he sat back to nonchalantly hand her the cup back and grab his own, entirely too proud of himself. She leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her, that smile she wore was addicting.

“Me too. Don’t think I can ever get enough of your adorable lips.” Almost asking her then and there to be his bride, to become his mate. 

....

**Author's Note:**

> Mizu is water  
> Ryū is dragon


End file.
